


Por una cabeza

by MelissiaScorpio, Raixander (orphan_account)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissiaScorpio/pseuds/MelissiaScorpio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Raixander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un inesperado cambio de rumbo de camino a la oficina, provoca que Saga recupere algo que había creído perdido: su amor por la música.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is a B-Day gift for Raixander. I know it's tomorrow, but I won't be able to post it as i'll be quite busy.
> 
> So this is an AU story about those gorgeous hunks, and a tribute of Raixander's fic "A revenge of the Demigod in Blue Mask", which I encourage to anyone to read it. I simply love it!!!
> 
> So, I wanted to thank you for that story. You'll find numerous blinks to your story, as you will read. 
> 
> This oneshot couldn't be possible without Raixander. Anything that you find there, is because of her :) I can't consider this story as 100% mine, that's why I added you as co-author.
> 
> Thanks a lot for all your support you gave me!!!
> 
> And hope you like this oneshot :)
> 
> Song to be played with it:  
> "Por una cabeza" of Carlos Gardel. As another blink to your fic, search for "Por una cabeza with David Garrett - live in Berlin" in youtube. Or add this code at the end of the navigator bar, after youtube dot com: watch?v=RkpTRgkeaCE

* * *

  
  
**POR UNA CABEZA**

  
  
El día había amanecido gris y lluvioso, típico de un otoño que se mostraba reacio a hacer acto de presencia completamente, puesto que aún pendían de los árboles caducos algunas hojas verdes.

Como cada mañana, él se dirigía a la oficina donde trabajaba durante ocho interminables y tediosas horas, esperando que llegara la hora de regresar a su casa y poder disfrutar de una tarde tranquila; quizás con amigos, quizás en soledad.  
  
Bajo el paraguas negro podía escuchar el repiquetear de las gotas de lluvia, creando un compás peculiar. No podía evitarlo. Cualquier cosas que pudiera llevar ritmo enseguida su mente la acompañaba de alguna melodía que pudiera encajar con aquel compás.

Y muchas veces se veía a sí mismo tarareando cualquier canción que se le antojara apropiada para el sonido que percibiera. Era capaz de, incluso, crear música a partir del estridente sonido de una taladradora.

Cuando llegó a la avenida principal por donde debía atravesar el paso de cebra, vio un tumulto de gente y de coches. Frunció el ceño y siguió adelante, sólo para cerciorarse que aquel inesperado ajetreo era debido a que habían cortado la calle.

—Excelente, voy a llegar tarde a trabajar…— murmuró dejando escapar un suspiro. No había nada más que le incomodara que la reprimenda de su jefe por la tardanza, a pesar de que él llegaba a la hora que le daba la gana.  
Y seguramente añadiría aquella frase que tanto odiaba “Saga, córtate esa melena de una vez. Das mala imagen”. Pero él se resistía siempre a hacerlo. Sólo admitía recogérselo en una coleta y mantener aquellos mechones azules rebeldes bien peinados. Pero jamás dejaría que nadie osara a acercar unas tijeras a su cabello, salvo para sanear las puntas. Sólo una vez un compañero, por hacer la gracia, trató de hacerlo. Saga agarró al bromista y le retorció la muñeca, obligándole a desistir de ello. Pero las risas de los compañeros de la oficina y las bromitas que prosiguieron provocaron la ira del griego, quien al finalizar la jornada siguió a aquel idiota hasta el garaje donde aparcaba su flamante Audi. Sin testigos ni cámaras de vigilancia, Saga abrió un portal dimensional y arrojó a aquel arrogante ser al abismo. Nadie volvió a preguntar por él.

Chasqueó la lengua y buscó la manera de poder llegar a la oficina por alguna calle paralela. Preguntó a varios viandantes, que o bien se encogieron de hombros o bien le daban unas explicaciones excesivamente enrevesadas. Y es que aquella avenida era más un lugar de paso para todos aquellos que, como él, se dirigían a encerrarse entre los muros grises de una oficina igual de aburrida que la suya.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y tras caminar unos minutos al fin dio con una callejuela estrecha que parecía desembocar en la calle paralela a la avenida.

Pero aquella callejuela se extendía interminablemente, rodeando un edificio, casi una mansión gigantesca. Cuando llegó al fin de la callejuela, vio que sólo tenía una dirección. Sólo podía tirar hacia la derecha. Bufó de mala gana. Si al menos alguna vez hubiera tomado alguna dirección alternativa para llegar a su trabajo, reconocería dónde estaba.

Sacó del bolsillo de su largo abrigo negro el móvil de última generación y encendió la conexión 3G.  
El aviso del móvil saltó con una señal en la pantalla y un aviso sonoro “Atención, batería baja. Conecte el dispositivo al cargador”. Gruñó una maldición mientras abría el mapa con el geolocalizador.  
—Vamos, vamos…dioses, qué lentitud…

Sólo le dio tiempo a visualizar la calle brevemente, antes de que el móvil se apagara por completo.  
—¡No, ahora no! ¡Maldita sea!— exclamó frustrado— ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Tiro por esta calle o por dónde?

Desesperado por encontrar una salida a su situación, decidió continuar caminando aquella calle a paso rápido. Apenas quedaban diez minutos para entrar a trabajar. Pero al finalizar aquella calle, ésta giraba a la izquierda. Ni de frente, ni a la derecha, como él esperaba para encontrar la calle paralela.

Perdido como estaba, corrió por la única vía posible. En aquella carrera desenfrenada, el paraguas se enredó con las ramas de un viejo sauce plantado en un jardín frondoso.

Saga frenó en seco y sacudió el paraguas para poder desenredarlo. La frustración se hizo más patente al no poder conseguirlo al ser presa de los nervios y con un gruñido dejó el paraguas ahí.  
—¡Si tanto te ha gustado quédatelo!— gritó el griego al árbol. Como si de una respuesta divina se tratara, rápidamente comenzó a llover con más fuerza, casi diluviando.

—¡Genial! ¿Qué pasa, que hoy no va a salirme nada bien?— clamó al cielo. El rugido de un trueno confirmó sus sospechas. Maldiciendo su mala suerte, se echó las manos a los bolsillos y caminó bajo la incesante lluvia.

El cabello azul se empapó rápidamente y el griego desató la coleta, dejando que su larga melena azul se desparramara por completo.

Miró su muñeca y comprobó que, finalmente, el tiempo se le había echado encima. Ya no iba a poder hacer nada al respecto. De la bronca de su jefe y las burlas de sus compañeros de oficina no iba a librarse.

Sin embargo, poco a poco comenzó a sentir como si el agua de la lluvia calara dentro de él, arrastrando esos temores. Cada gota era un alivio.

—¿Qué más da? Al fin y al cabo detesto ese trabajo…mi jefe es un capullo al que sólo le preocupa irse de putas a espaldas de su esposa. Y mis compañeros no le andan a la zaga. Uno va de padre ejemplar y tiene una amante; otro es alcohólico; mi compañera es una pija enchufada, que sólo sabe hablar de ropa y no hace más que meter la pata y encima yo cargo con las culpas si ella hace algo mal; la secretaria siempre anda tratando de meterme mano; la recepcionista masca chicle con la boca abierta y su compañero mira páginas porno en horario laboral…

Realmente, su futuro laboral era tan gris como aquella oficina. Pero no quería que su vida personal fuera tan absurda e hipócrita como la de sus compañeros. Al menos él vivía solo y no hacía nada raro. Excepto abrir portales dimensionales y matarse a hacer ejercicio en el gimnasio, donde peleaba con otras personas para descargar adrenalina.

Pero tenía una virtud más; un pequeño secreto que siempre había ocultado a mucha gente, incluidos aquellos poco amigos que tenía. Y es que tocaba el violín con increíble maestría. Cuando era pequeño, él y su hermano gemelo eran los reyes de cada fiesta y concurso a los que acudían a demostrar su virtuosismo. Kanon se encargaba del piano y él del violín.

Pero el paso de la vida le había hecho desistir de su sueño de convertirse en un gran violinista, como tantos auguraban al verle tocar. Tampoco su hermano tocaba apenas el piano. Por no saber ni sabía dónde se hallaba. Seguramente perdido por alguna playa lejana, practicando su otra pasión: el surf.

Sumido en tales pensamientos, Saga no se había percatado de que la lluvia había cesado y que los rayos del sol se colaban entre las nubes, abriéndose paso tímidamente. Éstos reflejaban su luz en los charcos, creando una atmósfera onírica.

Había llegado a una calle que no recordaba haber transitado nunca. Un paseo pequeño, salpicado de numerosos árboles a lo largo y ancho. Dondequiera que dirigiera la mirada, había árboles y una calle asfaltada y muy bien conservada. Como si pocos coches transitaran por allí.

En un lado sólo había un parque o más bien bosque, debido al estado en que se hallaba. Al otro lado, por la acera donde caminaba, una reja negra que se extendía interminablemente.

Frenó en seco y se agarró a la reja para cotillear. Podía ver una mansión exquisita, recubierta de hiedra y de arquitectura neoclásica. Trató de atisbar a ver si podía ver a alguien a través de los enormes ventanales, pero le fue prácticamente imposible.

Avanzó por aquella calle hasta llegar a lo que era la entrada. La reja se ensanchaba para conformar dos puertas. Un camino blanco de finas piedrecitas subía hasta una pequeña rotonda, donde había una fuente con una figura de mármol blanca en medio. Pasada esta pequeña rotonda, el caminito llegaba hasta la puerta principal, blanca y dorada. La fachada semejaba el frontón de un templo griego. A Saga le pareció una mansión muy ostentosa, pero alabó el gusto exquisito del dueño.  
  
Al encaramarse a la reja para poder contemplar con más detalle la estructura del singular edificio, sintió como la puerta cedía con un chirrido abriéndose hacia dentro. Saga cerró los ojos mientras seguía aferrado a la verja. Cuando sintió que la puerta se había abierto hasta el tope, descendió de ella y esperó a que alguien viniera para echarle de allí a patadas.

Sin embargo no escuchó nada. Miró a todos lados y no percibió movimiento alguno.  
Sabiendo que estaba mal lo que iba a hacer, decidió arriesgarse en pos de satisfacer su curiosidad. Así que decidió adentrarse.  
  
Sus pasos crujían bajo la gravilla blanca y en un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de allí, pero había algo que lo atraía irremediablemente.

Al llegar a la rotonda, contempló la efigie de la fuente.  
  
—Es Atenea— murmuró sonriendo al reconocerla. La diosa marmórea estaba ataviada con un peto de guerrera a modo de coraza y una falda tableada al estilo de los guerreros de la Grecia clásica, además de unas sandalias de cintas. Sujetaba el escudo con la efigie de Medusa en una mano y en la otra una lanza, con unas protecciones en las muñecas. Completaban el atuendo un casco con un  penacho y un búho en el hombro. La cascada del cabello ondulado caía delicadamente. A pesar de estar realizada de un material duro, el artista había labrado la figura con  excelente y cuidado detalle, haciendo que pareciera real.  
Un plaquita de oro a los pies hacía referencia al escultor “Nuestra señora Atenea. Mü”  
  
—Qué nombre más raro…no he oído nunca a ningún escultor en toda Grecia que se llame Mü. Pero me gustaría conocerle y darle mi enhorabuena por el excelente trabajo— murmuró, dejando atrás aquella figura.  
  
Al llegar a la puerta alzó la mano para llamar al timbre, sin encontrarlo. Titubeó unos segundos y buscó una aldaba para aporrear la puerta. Pero la puerta no tenía nada.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y decidió darse una vuelta alrededor de la mansión. Quizás hubiera algún jardinero atareado en la parte de atrás.  
  
Al rodear el edificio, se encontró en la parte trasera de la mansión y seguía sin haber rastro de ninguna persona.  
Pero percibió las notas de una melodía. Aguzó el oído. La música comenzaba y se cortaba abruptamente. Frunció el ceño y maldijo a aquel quien se atrevía a cortar la música.

Entonces escuchó maldiciones en un idioma que desconocía hablar, pero que reconocía.  
No era un disco rayado, era una persona que estaba tocando el violín.

Se acercó hacia la ventana de la planta baja, la única abierta de par en par, de la cual provenía la música.  
  
Saga se quedó apostado a un lado de la ventana. Escuchó cada paso que tomaba el músico. Primero el sonido del violín apoyándose en el hombro y la barbilla apoyándose en la mentonera. Después el sonido del arco siendo alzado y colocado en la posición correcta. Un leve chirrido al frotar sin querer las cuerdas. Y a continuación el comienzo de las primeras notas.  
  
El griego esbozó una sonrisa al reconocer la famosa canción. La había tocado cientos de veces. Era una de sus piezas favoritas, sin ser un tema clásico. “Por una cabeza”, un tango de Carlos Gardel.  
 Fue calificando cada compás, recordando cada nota. Hasta que escuchó un “Merde!” y un chirrido desafinado.  
  
—C’est impossible! Je ne pas savoir où l’erreur!  
  
Una voz masculina que al griego se le antojó hermosa. Y aunque no entendía nada de francés, supuso que el alumno se había equivocado en aquel compás, puesto que él había percibido que no lo había tocado como debería ser.

Se mordió el labio inferior, aguantándose las ganas de intervenir. Aquel muchacho comenzó de nuevo y, como anteriormente había sucedido, falló en el mismo lugar. Esta vez, la maldición fue más fuerte.  
  
Saga no pudo evitar reírse y decidió intervenir, asomándose a la ventana.

Frente a él había un joven de piel muy blanca de perfil, con una larga melena de color turquesa oscuro. Al verse sorprendido, el joven giró la cabeza y metió un grito, haciendo que el violín y el arco cayeran al suelo estrepitosamente.  
—¡Tranquilo, no quiero hacerte daño!— dijo Saga rápidamente, sin saber si aquel muchacho entendería su idioma, por lo que alzó las manos—. Es que te escuché tocar el violín y verás…  
—¿Quién eres tú y cómo has entrado en mi casa?— respondió en griego con acento extranjero aquel muchacho. Ahora tenía a aquel francés con el ceño fruncido mirándole fríamente.  
Con unos ojos de un color extraño, azules oscuros con cierto tono verdoso. Coronándolos, dos cejas de peculiar forma, partidas como dos lenguas de serpiente.  
  
Saga contuvo la respiración unos momentos y percibió una ráfaga heladora.  
—La puerta estaba abierta— respondió rápidamente—. Mi nombre es Saga.  
  
El francés permaneció escrutando a aquel extraño que se había colado en su mansión.  
— Márchese por donde ha venido. Y si es tan amable, cierre la puerta— ordenó el francés, recogiendo, colocándose en posición para tocar el violín de nuevo—. Maldito Milo…ya volvió a dejarla abierta…  
  
El corazón del griego dio un vuelco al verse rechazado de manera tan fría, pero se repuso al escuchar aquel nombre.  
—Un momento, ¿se apellida Mitsotakis? ¿Es usted familiar de Milo Mitsotakis?— preguntó rápidamente Saga.  
El francés bajó el violín y miró al griego alzando una de sus extrañas cejas.  
—Oui. Es mi hermano. ¿Y tú de qué lo conoces?  
—¿Cómo es que siendo tu hermano nunca me habló de ti?— preguntó extrañado el gemelo.  
—Nos consideramos hermanos, pero no de sangre. Somos huérfanos pero nos criamos juntos desde bebés. Si no te ha hablado de mi es porque se lo pedí expresamente. Y responde a mi pregunta— exigió el francés.  
—Milo es amigo mío. Pues te puedo asegurar que ha guardado bien el secreto, porque jamás te ha mencionado. Aunque no sé por qué quieres que…  
—No es asunto tuyo el por qué no quiero que sepa nadie quién soy. Y no le cuentes que has venido, olvídate de nosotros— cortó tajante el francés.  
  
Saga resopló incómodo. Sería imposible para él olvidar a aquel hermoso joven francés. Pero advirtiendo un carácter difícil, desistió y se dio media vuelta.  
—Al menos, dime tu nombre. Sólo por cortesía, yo te dije el mío y tampoco quiero que la gente sepa quién soy en realidad.  
El francés compuso una cara de sorpresa ante la última frase que lo descolocó unos segundos, pero finalmente respondió.  
—Me llamo Camus. Pero recuerde lo que le he pedido. Si Milo me viene un día hablándome de usted y de nuestro encuentro, le juro que le haré pagar muy caro su atrevimiento.  
  
Con la amenaza pendiendo de su alma, el griego dio media vuelta. Al menos sabía su nombre.  
  
Mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar, volvió a escuchar la canción y el error que Camus insistía en cometer sin parar.  
Saga puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueó la lengua. Paró en seco y cuando escuchó el silencio antes de que volviera a repetir la melodía colocó sus manos a modo de altavoz.  
—¡Es Do natural, no sostenido!— dijo encaminándose de nuevo a la ventana. Camus le miró con odio concentrado.  
—Préstame tu violín, que ya van unas cuantas que lo haces mal— dijo el griego extendiendo las manos para recoger el instrumento. El francés fue a abrir la boca, pero Saga se adelantó.  
—Sé de lo que hablo. Tocaba el violín de pequeño y me acuerdo perfectamente de esta canción.  
  
Dicho lo cual, Camus miró a aquel hombre con cierta suspicacia.  
Su aspecto, con el largo cabello azulado empapado, el abrigo negro, su alta estatura y plantado en el jardín le causaba cierta gracia.  
Saga se quitó el abrigo, arrojándolo al suelo. Después la chaqueta que era obligatoria llevar a la oficina, también fue arrojada al suelo sin más miramiento. Asimismo, deshizo el nudo de la corbata y la tiró junto al resto de la ropa. Se desabrochó el chaleco negro, dejándoselo puesto. Finalmente se desabrochó los botones del cuello de la camisa blanca y los de los puños. Arremangándose cogió el instrumento que Camus finalmente accedió a tenderle.  
—Pensé que ibas a seguir quitándote ropa— bromeó el francés.  
  
Ese comentario provocó el sonrojo del griego, quien lanzó una mirada penetrante a Camus mientras acomodaba su barbilla al mentonero y colocaba el arco en la posición adecuada.

Cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a tocar el hermoso tango, de principio a fin.  
  
Camus se quedó boquiabierto al comprobar el virtuosismo de aquel hombre. Realmente no había mentido y eso llenaba de tranquilidad su corazón.  
  
Saga se acercó para devolverle el violín.  
—Préstame tu partitura— ordenó al francés. Si antes se había mostrado altanero con él, ahora se cobraba la pequeña venganza—. Y un bolígrafo, por favor.

El francés asintió y recogió los papeles tendiéndoselos a Saga. Éste se apoyó en la cornisa y señaló los compases donde estaba el fallo del francés.  
—¿Ves? Aunque al principio indique que la nota debe ser tocada como sostenido durante toda la partitura, tienes que fijarte si hay algún cambio en cada nota. Y aquí, en estos compases, figura un becuadro delante de la nota. Con lo cual, no es Do sostenido, sino natural. Ahí estaba tu error.  
Camus asintió y se ruborizó ante tal metedura de pata, dándole las gracias.  
—¿Es la primera vez que la tocas?— preguntó Saga.  
— Oui. No me estudié la canción antes de tocarla y sólo me fijé en lo que pone al principio de la partitura.  
  
El griego sonrió levemente.  
—No lo haces nada mal, pero antes de cabrearte en los fallos, debes revisar bien todo de arriba abajo. Prueba ahora, por favor.  
Camus se sorprendió ante tal petición.  
—¿Que la toque? ¿Ahora?  
Saga asintió.  
  
El francés dejó escapar un inseguro “no sé yo…” pero recogió el violín y comenzó a tocar, mirando a Saga a los ojos.  
El chirrido provocó la desesperación de Camus.  
—¡Otra vez! Tengo metido en la cabeza que es sostenido y no natural.  
Saga comenzó a reírse.  
—Eso te pasa por estar distraído— dejó escapar a modo de guiño. Pero dentro de él se alegraba de que aquel francés se despistara gracias a él—. Hazlo de nuevo— exigió.  
  
Camus resopló y se colocó en posición. Echó una mirada a aquel inesperado visitante y comenzó a tocar, pero esta vez cerró los ojos, tal y como Saga había hecho.  
  
La música comenzó a fluir, suavemente. Aquella vez, Camus consiguió tocar “Por una cabeza” sin cometer el error. Y todo gracias a aquel estrambótico y, tenía que admitirlo, atractivo griego que el destino o la casualidad lo había hecho llegar hasta él.


	2. Capítulo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes the second chapter of this story. So, you asked me to continue it, and here it goes a little bit more. Hope you like it!

**Capítulo II**

  
  
El sonido de las palmas de Saga rompió el breve silencio que sucedió a la canción que acababa de tocar Camus.

El francés abrió los ojos y respiró aliviado.  
  
—Al fin lo hiciste— dijo Saga con una sonrisa cautivadora en los labios—. Bien, mi trabajo aquí ha finalizado, así que me voy por donde he venido, tal y como me ordenaste. Au revoir, o como se diga en tu idioma.  
  
El griego comenzó a recoger su ropa desperdigada por el jardín y se disponía a proseguir el camino indicado cuando escuchó su nombre de boca de Camus. Se giró y observó al francés mirándole.  
—Estás empapado.  
Saga se encogió de hombros, como no queriendo darle importancia.  
—Es lo que pasa cuando llueve y no llevamos paraguas, que nos mojamos.  
Camus esbozó una leve sonrisa al escuchar esa respuesta.  
—¿Nunca usas paraguas o qué?  
—Digamos que un obstinado sauce decidió que ya no debía usarlo.   
  
Una carcajada salió de la boca de Camus, imaginando la situación.   
—Por un momento creí que eras un espíritu libre que asaltaba casas ajenas, se quitaba la ropa y enseñaba a tocar el violín. Con lo cual, esa descripción encajaba en mi idea de que te daba igual mojarte o no.   
  
El griego se mesó los largos cabellos azules y comenzó a reírse.  
—Pues si conocieras mi verdadera vida, lo último que pensarías es que soy un espíritu libre. De hecho me siento más encerrado en una jaula que volando por los aires. Ahora, si me disculpa— dijo mirando el reloj—, debería irme cuanto antes. Ha sido todo un placer conocerte, señor Camus. Pero debo regresar a mi vida de “no libertad”.  
  
Con una mueca de disgusto el francés asintió.   
—De acuerdo. Comprendo que tenga otras cosas que hacer aparte de ir mojándose, pero insisto en que debería secarse antes de regresar a su rutinaria vida de oficina. Dudo que su jefe se alegre de verle llegar, no sólo tarde, sino en tales condiciones.

Saga se sorprendió ante las palabras de Camus, quien había escaneado rápidamente y con acierto su vida.   
—No me tome por indiscreto, es que sé quién eres. Milo me ha hablado de usted y de sus problemas.  
Al escuchar esto, el gemelo abrió los ojos como platos.  
—¿Pero no dijiste que no sabías mi nombre ni me conocías?  
—En efecto— comenzó Camus—, no le conozco. Sólo sabía su nombre y nada más. Con lo cual, cuando usted me reveló su nombre y además mencionó que era amigo de mi hermano, las piezas encajaron. Solo sé algunas cosas de oídas, no espere que me sepa su vida entera.

Por un momento se había asustado antes las dotes adivinatorias de aquel francés, pero ahora respiraba aliviado al conocer que había sido Milo quien le había informado sobre él.   
  
—Por favor, hágame caso y entre en nuestro humilde hogar para tomar algo y secarse— invitó Camus depositando el violín en un lugar seguro—. Venga por el lateral, que le abriré la puerta principal.  
  
Saga siguió las instrucciones y se dirigió donde le indicó aquel joven de cabellos turquesas. Al abrir la puerta, un aroma a hogar y placidez inundó su espíritu. De alguna manera sentía aquella mansión como algo familiar.   
Los suelos de mármol, las columnas de estilo griego clásico, el patio central con otra fuente y otra figura…todo lo que emanara agua llamaba la atención del griego.  
— ¿A esto lo llamas “humilde hogar”? Si parece un templo consagrado a los dioses…— murmuró el gemelo, extasiado ante tanta belleza—. Disculpa, esa figura de ahí, ¿a quién representa?  
  
La figura de la fuente del patio mostraba a un muchacho de rasgos finos y bellos, sujetando un ánfora entre sus brazos del que salía el agua en forma de pequeña cascada para derramarse en la pila.   
—Es Ganímedes, el copero de los dioses olímpicos— informó Camus.  
—¿El representante de la constelación de Acuario?  
—Así es— asintió el francés—. Por favor, venga por aquí— dijo tomando del brazo a Saga. Éste se dejó llevar, sin dejar de observar cada centímetro de la mansión.   
  
En una habitación aparte, el francés le tendió una toalla para que se secara el largo cabello azul.   
—Si necesita secador, pídamelo y se lo traigo. Hay un par de enchufes en este cuarto. Voy a traerle ropa apropiada para que pueda regresar a su puesto de trabajo.  
  
Dicho esto, Camus desapareció  rápidamente y dejó al visitante a solas para que pudiera secarse cómodamente.   
Saga volvió a desnudarse, pero esta vez por completo, depositando la ropa mojada sobre uno de los sofás. Sólo se dejó puesta la ropa interior.

Al escuchar golpes en la puerta abrió enseguida.  
—No encontré pantalones de su talla, puesto que no hay nadie que mida igual que usted— comenzó Camus, quien al percatarse de la desnudez de Saga se tornó colorado—…eh…por lo que…hará falta que…seque los suyos...  
  
El griego asintió y recogió las otras prendas, entre las que se incluía una camisa azul celeste, una chaqueta, unos calcetines oscuros y un abrigo azul oscuro.  
Comenzó a vestirse de nuevo. Ya llevaba de retraso una hora y media. Por lo menos le quedaría otra hora para llegar, así que calculó que regresaría a su casa bastante más tarde de lo que esperaba. Eso si su jefe no le decía que no hacía falta que hubiera venido, ni que tampoco hacía falta que regresara al día siguiente.  
  
Sintiéndose un poco agobiado, el griego se colocó la ropa. Era de una talla menor que la suya, pero le valdría para el día.   
  
El francés regresó con el aparato eléctrico y lo enchufó, comenzando a secar los pantalones de Saga, dándole la espalda  
—¿Sabe cómo llegar a su trabajo?— preguntó Camus.  
—Pues la verdad es que no. De hecho llegué hasta este lugar debido a que me perdí por el camino. La avenida principal está cortada— respondió el griego colocando su ropa mojada adecuadamente—. Por favor, no me trate de usted, me hace sentir mayor.  
Un leve cabeceo por parte del francés como señal de asentimiento y un “Y tú tampoco me trates de usted, que soy más joven” bastó para que ambos quedaran en tablas.  
Saga se acercó a Camus y palpó los pantalones.  
—Creo que ya es suficiente, no te preocupes— dijo poniéndoselos de nuevo. El francés dirigió el chorro de aire caliente a la cabeza del visitante, cuya melena azul se desparramó a medida que iba secándose.  
—Es normal que te perdieras, tenías que haber caminado por la acera de los números impares. Existen dos bocacalles que dan a una calle paralela a la avenida y no hubieras tenido ningún problema. De todas maneras, me sorprende que hayas podido localizar esta mansión. Eso prueba muchas cosas sobre ti.  
Saga arrebató el secador a Camus y terminó de secarse el abundante cabello.   
—¿Por qué te sorprende? Más me sorprende a mí haber encontrado este lugar perdido en medio de una ciudad como ésta.   


El francés guardó silencio unos segundos antes de responder.  
—Si no sabes llegar a tu trabajo, puedo pedir que te lleven a tu oficina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
—Pues como no sea volando…— musitó Saga, poniéndose el abrigo azul—. En fin, Camus, será mejor que me vaya marchando antes de que me despidan. Gracias por tu hospitalidad.  
—¿Seguro que no quieres que pregunte si pueden acercarte?  
—No hace falta, de verdad. Si encontré el camino para llegar aquí, el camino de vuelta me lo sé. Sólo tendré que cruzar la calle como me dijiste.

Camus dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.  
—No es tan sencillo. Esta casa no la encontraste de casualidad, puesto que es un camino digámoslo así, peculiar. Realmente eres más poderoso de lo que aparentas.   
Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la puerta principal, atravesando el patio donde Ganímedes vertía sus aguas.

El francés abrió la puerta dejando salir al visitante.  
—Tomaré el mismo camino que antes, no tendré problema alguno. No te preocupes— respondió el griego señalando la calle por donde había venido—. Reitero mi agradecimiento. Aunque es una lástima que no vayamos a vernos más.   
Un casi imperceptible rubor coloreó las mejillas de Camus quien recordó lo descortés y frío que se había mostrado ante él cuando lo vio por primera vez.   
—Ya que has demostrado ciertas cosas, quisiera pedirte un favor—Saga miró al muchacho, indeciso ante qué es lo que deseaba aquel bello muchacho—.Puedes venir aquí cuando desees. Bien por tu propia cuenta o puedes pedirle a Milo que te traiga. Hablaré con él de tu visita, no creo que ponga impedimento alguno. Además, se me ha hecho corta la lección de música de hoy…  
—¿Pero no decías que no debía hablar con Milo de ti ni de que había venido?  
El francés inspiró antes de aceptar su error de juicio.  
—Así era antes de percatarme de algo. Parece que no eres consciente de ello y quiero despertarlo a cambio de que me enseñes más canciones de violín. ¿Te parece un trato justo?  
Saga ponderó aquel ofrecimiento, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería aquel joven de cabellos turquesas sobre “despertar”.  
—Está bien, acepto tu invitación— dijo estrechando la mano de Camus, sellando el pacto—. Pero me gustaría que me dijeras qué es eso de que tengo que despertar. No me gusta que me dejen con la intriga.

El francés se quedó apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, barruntando si sería bueno o no comentarle aquello que le rondaba la cabeza.   
—Sólo puedo decirte que el camino a nuestra casa está oculto a ojos de los demás. Básicamente, sólo unos elegidos pueden verlo. El resto de los ciudadanos no pueden. Por eso no tenemos visitas.   
Saga alzó una ceja incrédulo.  
—Pero si es una mansión enorme, ¿cómo no va a poder verlo nadie, excepto yo? O tú o Milo…ahora me dirás que de camino a mi trabajo me atropellaron y tú eres el ángel que me guiará al cielo, ¿cierto?— bromeó el griego.  
Pero la expresión seria de Camus hizo que perdiera la sonrisa.  
—¿Cielo? No, eso es un concepto cristiano que no se asemeja a la realidad tras la muerte. Pero no, estás vivo. Bueno…bah, déjalo, ahora mismo no quiero darte más detalles, te volverías loco. Solamente te digo que para poder acceder a este pequeño santuario tienes que romper la ilusión del más poderoso de todos nosotros. Para los ciudadanos, está calle no existe. Sólo es parte del bosque colindante. No hay una mansión, no hay carretera que lleve a esa puerta, ni tampoco conocen el lugar donde vivimos.

Ahora sí que se quedó más aturdido aún. Tanta información de golpe comenzó a afectar a Saga, quien se tambaleó brevemente. Camus alargó la mano para sujetarle, pero el contacto provocó un estremecimiento en el griego, al percibirla increíblemente fría a pesar de llevar toda aquella ropa encima.  
—¡Estás helado!— musitó acariciando el abrigo— ¿Cómo demonios?...

El francés tragó saliva antes de responder.  
—Seguro que tú puedes hacer cosas que otras personas no harían, ¿verdad? Tú eres especial Saga, igual que nosotros.  
El griego retrocedió asustado y decidió que era hora de marcharse de aquel lugar. Con suerte se despertaría en su cama, acurrucado y calentito.  
—Eres muy raro— dejó caer, mientras se alejaba de allí. No quiso ni darse la vuelta.

Camus observó la ida de aquel hombre, sintiendo un profundo pesar dentro de su alma.   
—Es el caballero de Géminis que nos faltaba, sin duda alguna— musitó una voz detrás de él. Una figura más esbelta de cabellos rubios y largos se acercó hasta apoyar la mano en el hombro del francés.  
—Sí. Milo me informó hace unos minutos de que había encontrado al otro gemelo. La descripción que me dio fue la misma que la de este hombre.   
—Pues estuviste a punto de provocar que se marchara— dijo con cierta acritud el rubio—. Sabes perfectamente que si alguien rompe la ilusión que tengo creada, es uno de los nuestros.   
—Shaka yo…— dijo avergonzado el joven de cabellos turquesas.  
—La próxima vez guárdate tu frialdad para quien lo merezca. Estamos removiendo cielo y tierra buscando a todos los guardianes dorados de nuestra orden como para dejarlos escapar. Es un esfuerzo de todos los que estamos implicados, por lo que un solo fallo puede dar al traste todo nuestro trabajo. ¿Lo entiendes? El tiempo juega en nuestra contra, ya nos lo advirtió el Sumo Sacerdote.    
El rapapolvo del rubio dejó a Camus desarmado.  
—Y una cosa más…juega en tu favor la atracción que sentís el uno por el otro, así que aprovéchala— musitó Shaka, desapareciendo silenciosamente.

El francés iba a replicar, pero su compañero había desaparecido repentinamente. Las últimas palabras habían provocado un malestar extraño en él. Apretó los puños conteniendo la rabia y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala, para seguir practicando música.

Saga se había alejado unos cuantos metros. El sol se había abierto paso a través de las nubes, desterrándolas al horizonte. Si no fuera porque llevaba un reloj, perfectamente hubiera dicho que había estado en aquel lugar más de tres horas.   
  
Los sentimientos encontrados provocaban en él una sensación ambigua. No sabía si estaba contento de haber llegado a aquel lugar o si bien había sido un error. Lo que tenía claro es que debía hablar con Milo cuanto antes. Al menos para cerciorarse de que lo que había vivido era real y no fruto de su imaginación.

Buscó el móvil por los bolsillos del abrigo, palpando en cada uno.   
—Qué tonto soy…si éste no es mi abrigo…y de todas maneras se quedó sin batería— musitó para sí mismo—. Un momento…¿y esto?— dijo sacando un papelito de uno de los bolsillos.   
Abrió aquel pedazo de papel cuadriculado, doblado en cuatro partes. Una lista de nombres, aparentemente de hermanos. Una palabra que se repetía a lo largo de todas las parejas y una serie de calles y lugares, algunos de los cuales él conocía. Y entonces leyó algo que lo dejó sin habla.  
“Saga y Kanon Thalassinos. Gem. 1 Oficinas BSK. 2 Vanuatu, n.d.m.i. Falta confirmación ”  
  
De repente, la cabeza del griego comenzó a dar vueltas.   
—¿Qué hace esto aquí? ¿Por qué tienen esta información? ¿Qué significa?— se preguntó asustado. Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos.

Apuró el paso para poder llegar a su oficina tan pronto como fuera posible. Pasó de largo frente al sauce del que aún pendía su paraguas de las ramas.

Al llegar a la avenida principal, recordó las palabras de Camus y siguió las indicaciones pertinentes, puesto que los obreros seguían allí atareados.

Dos horas y cuarto. Ese era el retraso que llevaba. Con lo cual, seguramente que ese día saldría más allá de las siete de la tarde. Resopló angustiado y pasó la tarjeta por el torno, mientras se quitaba el abrigo.  
—Buenos días— dijo saludando a la recepcionista, quien seguía ejercitando su mandíbula a base de mascar chicle.  
La mujer desvió la mirada al escucharle para responderle, pero frente a él tenía a otra persona que desde luego, no recordaba conocer. O al menos no se parecía al Saga de siempre. Abrió la boca y los ojos, provocando que el chicle lleno de babas cayera sobre el mostrador. Retiró los cascos con micrófono de su cabeza.  
  
Frente a él, un hombre de cabellos azules ligeramente revueltos, caían en cascada sobre su musculoso cuerpo. Al menos eso podía intuirse por el traje entallado que llevaba. El porte era más recto e incluso el brillo de sus ojos era diferente, ciertamente intimidatorio. Nada que ver con el Saga que llevaba siempre el pelo atado en una coleta y bien peinado, sin dejar que uno solo de sus cabellos se moviera de su lugar correspondiente. La mirada vacía y triste, el porte más inclinado como si llevara una pesada carga a sus espaldas. Y la ropa que llevaba era más suelta, con lo cual apenas se notaba su escondida anatomía musculosa.   
  
Cuando iba a responder a la divina visión, Saga ya se había esfumado en el ascensor.

Al llegar a la planta correspondiente a su oficina, entró con paso seguro y fue directo a su mesa.  
Por donde pasaba, escuchaba cuchicheos de sus compañeros, quienes se levantaron de sus sillas para ver quién era aquel hombre.   
  
Colocó el abrigo en el perchero y se dirigió a su puesto.   
—Le estaba esperando.  
La voz insidiosa de su jefe rechinó en su mente. Estaba sentado en su silla, casi rebasándola por su excesiva gordura, conseguida a base de comilonas suculentas. El tufillo que desprendía aquel hombre provocó que Saga arrugara la nariz y torció el gesto cuando su jefe se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se limpió el sudor con sus rechonchas manos. Daba igual que fuera verano o invierno. Su jefe siempre sudaba a chorros y dejaba ese nauseabundo aroma a su paso.  
—Aquí me tiene— respondió secamente el griego, colocando la bolsa a un lado de su mesa.  
Un gruñido de desaprobación, que parecía más el estertor de un cerdo al moverse, salió de la boca de su jefe.   
—Llega dos horas y media tarde. ¿Qué explicación me trae esta vez?— dijo. La papada temblaba cada vez que estaba indignado.  
—Dos horas y cuarto— puntualizó Saga—. He llegado tarde porque cortaron la avenida principal y me perdí por el camino.   
Sin moverse del sitio, su jefe comenzó a reírse. Al griego le disgustaba enormemente aquel hombre orondo. No le aguantaba. Y mucho menos que ahora le diera por reírse. Simplemente era grotesco.  
—Cuéntame otra historieta, porque no cuela. Si han cortado la avenida principal, no tardas dos horas y media en ir por la otra calle paralela y llegar. Éste es el último aviso que le doy, Thalassinos. Como castigo, hoy va a salir a las ocho de la tarde, es decir, se quedará hasta que terminen los del segundo turno y no contarán como horas extra. Quiero el informe de viabilidad del proyecto en mi mesa dentro de una hora. Además ayudarás a mi sobrina a realizar el informe de contabilidad, que los auditores llegan mañana. Le advierto de que la próxima vez que llegue tarde, no se moleste en volver. Y haga el favor de recoger esa melena y ponerse una corbata, da mala imagen— gruñó de nuevo, incorporándose con dificultad, dejando al joven por fin solo.  
  
Saga asintió con cierta displicencia, pero pasando por completo de lo que le había dicho su jefe.  
—Tú sí que das mala imagen…— murmuró por lo bajo.   
 Por delante le esperaba una larga jornada en la que iba a tener que aguantar a la cabeza hueca de la sobrina enchufada y en que tendría que buscar otra silla donde sentarse, puesto que su jefe había dejado marcada la suya con sudor pestilente.   
  
—Qué asco…— murmuró al ver las manchas de sudor en la silla. Se quitó la chaqueta y la depositó sobre la mesa. Se arremangó la camisa hasta los codos y arrastró la silla fuera de su puesto, buscando otra para reemplazarla.  
Sus compañeros seguían cuchicheando a sus espaldas.   
—¡Eh Thalassinos!— le llamó uno de sus compañeros —, confiésanos que hoy llegaste tarde porque fuiste a la peluquería, ¿a que sí?   
La bromita fue acompañada de unas risas jocosas entre el resto de los acólitos quienes vitorearon al ideólogo.  
El griego lanzó una mirada gélida a su compañero.  
—El día que llegues tarde te tirarás un mes de baja, porque la cirugía estética que necesitas en la cara lleva más tiempo de reposo.   
No lo esperaba. Ni su compañero ni el resto. Por lo general, Saga se limitaba a aguantar las estúpidas bromas sin responder o simplemente con un “Déjame en paz”. Pero jamás había contestado de manera tan contundente. Y mucho menos con tanto sarcasmo.   
—Vaya con el señor Thalassinos…vienes guerrero hoy, ¿no?— replicó el compañero de la broma, quien se acercó hasta Saga—. ¿Quieres bronca, Thalassinos? Porque puedo fundirte en un solo round— dijo haciendo un rápido amago con los puños. El griego, por vez primera, pudo ver las manos de su contrincante moviéndose a cámara lenta. Ante tal facilidad, Saga agarró ambos puños con las suyas.  
—Déjate de tonterías, Papadopoulos. Eres muy lento— masculló, liberándole.   
  
Y siguió a lo suyo, buscando la silla que necesitaba. Papadopoulos se quedó lívido. Él era el boxeador más rápido y había ganado diversos campeonatos de peso supermediano. Nunca nadie había parado con tanta facilidad sus puños.   
  
Cuando al fin encontró lo que buscaba, Saga regresó a su puesto. Sólo para adivinar a alguien sentado sobre su mesa.  
—Bájate de ahí y déjame trabajar tranquilo.  
La mujer que estaba sentada coquetamente sobre su mesa con las piernas cruzadas compuso un mohín de desagrado. Descruzó las piernas y se reclinó hacia delante, permitiendo que Saga tuviera una magnífica visión de su escote.   
—Qué mal humor tienes hoy— susurró melosamente, colocando sus brazos de manera que sus senos parecieran más protuberantes—. ¿Por qué no te vienes a tomar un café conmigo y así te relajas un poquito?  
Pero el griego simplemente colocó la silla en su sitio, se acercó a ella y reclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, mientras sus brazos se colocaban a ambos lados del cuerpo de la mujer. Podía sentir el calor que destilaba aquella víbora.  
—Sabes de sobra que conmigo no funcionan tus artes de mujer fatal. Y mucho menos con tanto relleno en las copas de tu sujetador— susurró al oído de la mujer, maliciosamente. Con el dedo índice estiró el escote redondo del top de la mujer, emitiendo una risa cruel al comprobar que, efectivamente, llevaba un sujetador push-up con mucho más relleno del que la mujer estaría dispuesta a admitir.  
La femme-fatale se tornó colorada y Saga la cogió entre sus brazos llevándola de vuelta a su puesto de trabajo.  
—Y no te muevas de aquí. Si quieres zorrear, hazlo en la calle o en un club de alterne.  
  
El día no había hecho más que empezar y Saga ya estaba hartándose de todos aquellos imbéciles. Si no tuviera que depender de un sueldo, dejaría aquella oficina en ese mismo instante sin dudarlo. Pensó en su hermano y en lo bien que estaría viviendo. Debió haberle hecho caso cuando le propuso irse con él alrededor del mundo a practicar surf. Pero él, tan racional, pensó que una vida tan disoluta no iba con su personalidad. Él necesitaba un trabajo fijo, con un sueldo fijo, con una residencia fija…y entonces se percató de lo encorsetada que era su vida.  
  
Si quería ser honesto consigo mismo, debía empezar a replantearse su vida. Especialmente tras haber tenido aquel extraño encuentro. Quizás el destino le tenía preparado algo bien distinto. Las palabras de Camus resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Y el recuerdo de ese bello hombre animaba su espíritu, aunque pensaba que quizás aquel francés estaba mal de la cabeza.   
Seguramente por esa razón Milo nunca le había hablado de él.  
—¡Es verdad! ¡Milo!— exclamó acordándose de su amigo. Él le daría las respuestas oportunas que tanto necesitaba.  
  
Saga se incorporó de la silla con sumo cuidado y oteó por encima para ver si alguien le observaba. Aparentemente todo estaba en orden. Alcanzó la bolsa con ropa y rebuscó su móvil. De un cajón del escritorio sacó un cargador y conectó el teléfono.

Prosiguió haciendo diversas tareas hasta que el aparato dio señales de vida. Rápidamente, Saga buscó en su lista de contactos el nombre de su amigo. Marcó el número desde el teléfono fijo de la empresa y esperó. El teléfono estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura.  
—¡Mierda!— masculló. Resopló con fastidio, pero decidió enviar un mensaje.  
  
Continuó realizando el informe que su jefe le había pedido mientras echaba una ojeada a su móvil para ver si Milo había respondido. Al fin el móvil comenzó a parpadear, con la llamada entrante de su amigo. Pero en ese momento entró la sobrina del jefe, bombardeándole a preguntas. Saga masculló una maldición y le colgó.

—¿Qué quieres?— gruñó el griego a la joven.  
—Dice mi tío que tienes que ayudarme a hacer el informe de contabilidad— respondió ella, con chulería.  
—Pues ahora mismo no puedo, estoy muy ocupado.  
—¿Tan ocupado como para hacer llamadas de teléfono?  
La niña no era tan tonta como parecía. Y siendo la sobrina de quien era, lo más sensato era que se ocupara de aquella molesta mosca. Por lo que, con todo el dolor que ello suponía, tuvo que encargarse de la mocosa.   
  
Tras unas cuantas horas interminables donde la sobrina acabó con la paciencia del peliazul, éste regresó al fin a su puesto de trabajo. Todos sus compañeros se habían ido a comer, pero él decidió quedarse en la oficina.   
Comprobó las dos llamadas perdidas de Milo y suspiró con impaciencia. Aún le quedaban seis horas por delante. No sabía si aguantaría tanto tiempo. Aprovechó el momento para llamar a su amigo. Agarró el teléfono fijo y marcó el número.

—¿Por qué me cuelgas? Te estuve llamando al móvil— escuchó a través del auricular.  
—Porque estoy en el trabajo y tuve un contratiempo con la enchufada, disculpa— respondió con cansancio.  
—Tío, deja ese trabajo de una vez. Ese no es tu sitio.  
Aquellas palabras descolocaron una vez más a Saga.  
—Eso tendrás que aclarármelo, al igual que lo de tu hermano Camus— contestó rápidamente el gemelo.  
Un pequeño silencio se instauró al otro lado del auricular.  
—Hermano aunque no de sangre. Bien, puesto que ya le has conocido, no creo que haga falta que te aclare nada.  
—Vaya que sí que hay cosas que necesito que me aclares, especialmente el origen de un papelito con el nombre de mi hermano y mío, así como de nuestras direcciones. Exijo una explicación a todo esto y la quiero hoy. Salgo a las ocho de la tarde, así que espérame en el bar irlandés de siempre.  
La cristalina risa de Milo se escuchó a través del teléfono. Saga se irritó de sobremanera.  
—Parece que Camus no sabe explicarse bien. Pero de todas maneras, ahora mismo me es imposible acercarme al pub. Ni siquiera sé si podría estar en Grecia a esas horas.  
—¿Por qué?— el cabreo de Saga iba in crescendo.  
Milo suspiró y replicó.  
—Pues porque, tal y como indica el papelito, estoy en Vanuatu. Para que te hagas una idea, estoy más cerca de Australia que de Grecia.  
—¿Y qué diantres se te ha perdido a ti en ese lugar?— gruñó Saga.  
—Más bien, a quién perdiste tú. He encontrado a tu hermano Kanon.  
  
El gemelo se quedó callado durante un largo lapso de tiempo, en el cual Milo le llamó reiteradamente, pensando que le había dado un síncope.   
—¿Cuándo regresas?— preguntó.  
—Regresamos dentro de una semana. Aún tengo que convencerle—contestó Milo.  
—¿Convencerle de qué? ¿De que se venga contigo a Grecia? Lo llevas claro…  
—Joder con Camus, no sé que le habrás hecho, pero tenía que habértelo contado ya si le has visto.  
—¿Pero qué es todo este secretismo Milo? ¿Puede saberse para quién trabajas? No estarás metido en temas de la mafia o…  
Volvió a escuchar la risa de su amigo.  
—Tranquilo, que no somos mafiosos ni nada por el estilo. Trabajamos para alguien muy poderoso que quiere que te incorpores de inmediato a nuestras filas. Pero eso ya te lo explicaremos todos una vez que llegue. Hasta entonces, que tengas una buena semana. Te dejo que tengo que ir a hacer unos asuntos. ¡Hasta pronto!— y Milo colgó.  
  
Saga se quedó unos segundos con el auricular en la mano, escuchando los pitidos del teléfono cuando alguien colgaba. Finalmente lo depositó en su sitio.  
  
Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y meditó unos segundos. Era necesario aclarar todo aquello cuanto antes y no estaba dispuesto a aguantar una semana. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado deprisa.   
Una oferta de trabajo muy jugosa, al menos por lo que podía desprenderse por la vida que llevaban tanto Milo como Camus.

Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa y se mordió el labio inferior. Encendió la pantalla de su ordenador y vio el informe que debía haber entregado a su jefe hace unas cuantas horas. Le dio a imprimir y esperó a que la impresora expulsara el documento.   
  
Lo cogió entre sus manos, lo revisó de arriba abajo y se incorporó para ir al despacho de su jefe. A medio camino, ponderó la situación y regresó sobre sus pasos. Agarró un bloque de post-it y garabateó algo. Lo pegó en el documento.

A continuación, enfiló por el pasillo hasta el despacho de su jefe y llamó con los nudillos. Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, atisbó por el cristal pero no había nadie. Abrió la puerta y se acercó al escritorio, dejando allí el informe.   
  
Reparó en una bolsa de una famosa joyería de alto prestigio colocada a un lado de la mesa. Sin poderlo evitar, curioseó lo que había dentro. Un paquetito turquesa, donde dentro había una pulsera de oro rosa y diamantes junto a un sobre con una tarjeta dentro.   
“Para Sonia, mi reina y dueña de mi alma. De Anatoli, tu ballenita de amor”  
Al fin algo de lo que reírse sin parar.   
—“Ballenita de amor”— repitió sin poder parar de reír—. El gordo cabrón se hace llamar “ballenita” por su amante…lo que hacen algunas mujeres por dinero…ahora recuerdo por qué nunca he querido acostarme con prostitutas.

Colocó todo donde estaba y salió del despacho, regresando a su lugar de trabajo. Cogió el teléfono y marcó un número de teléfono desde su móvil. Habló brevemente con una persona y tras esto, recogió todas sus pertenencias, incluidas algunas que tenía en el trabajo.

Todo quedó libre de rastro. Bajó por el ascensor y pasó la tarjeta de empleado por el torno.

A continuación llamó a la recepcionista. Le lanzó la tarjeta con sorprendente puntería.  
—Puedes quedártela sin tanto te gusto— dijo Saga, saliendo del edificio.  
  
Cuando su jefe regresó de una de sus habituales comidas de empresa que se alargaban hasta casi la hora de que se marchara, se encontró con su esposa en el despacho.  
Le recibió con una sonrisa, hasta que el hombre cerró la puerta. Momento en el cual la mujer estampó una sonora bofetada en la rechoncha mejilla de su marido haciéndole temblar. Llevaba puesta la pulsera en la mano en la que sujetaba la dedicatoria para su amante.

Cuando aquel huracán se marchó dando un portazo y exigiendo el divorcio, fue cuando Anatoli vio el informe sobre la mesa. Y el post-it con la nota.

“Métete este trabajo de mierda por el culo, gordo cabrón. Atentamente, Saga Thalassinos”


	3. Capítulo III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song played for the second part of this chapter is "Meditation", from Jules Massenet.

**Capítulo III**

Era libre.

Libre de un trabajo de esclavo. De paredes grises y moquetas roñosas. De ir todo el día con traje y corbata. De tener que tirarse todos los días casi quince minutos para domar aquella melena azul. De pasarse horas frente a un ordenador, realizando documentos inútiles y muchas veces retocados por orden de su jefe. De tener que aguantar a toda esa gentuza que eran sus compañeros de trabajo. De esos repugnantes cafés de máquina.

Odiaba su trabajo pero era libre. Ya no tenía que aguantar ahí ni siquiera por dinero. Le daba igual. Aún no sabía en qué iba a constar su nuevo trabajo, pero al menos ya sabía que había una oferta en firme por parte del jefe de Milo y Camus. Cualquier cosa era mejor que aquella oficina.

Había abandonado el trabajo mucho antes de lo que tenía pensado, con lo cual ahora tenía por delante toda la tarde libre. Y el día de mañana y el siguiente...

—No hay nada mejor que sentirse libre…—dijo en voz alta Saga, sin percatarse de la gente alrededor. Pero no importaba, porque el resto de personas iban cabizbajas de camino a sus oficinas o los más afortunados de regreso a sus hogares. Nadie parecía feliz en aquella calle. Banqueros, abogados, oficinistas de aseguradores o de otro tipo de empresas…gente gris, en un mundo gris.

Recordó la mansión en la que vivían Camus y Milo. Con ese inmenso jardín, esos colores claros y relajantes. Las fuentes, las esculturas…la música. Poder tocar el violín de nuevo.

Llegó a su casa, un pequeño piso en un edificio se seis plantas colindante a un parque. Lo había comprado simplemente por tener alguna pertenencia a la que llamar “hogar” y ahí se refugiaba cada vez que necesitaba descansar.   
  
Nada más entrar se descalzó y dejó los zapatos en la puerta. Aquellos incómodos zapatos que tenía que usar para ir a trabajar. Los cogió entre los dedos y decidió meterlos en una bolsa de plástico. Si iba a iniciar una nueva vida, se desharía de todo aquello que le recordara a la antigua. Todo lo que hiciera referencia a la oficina, sería tirado a la basura o donado sin más miramientos.

Siguió desvistiéndose y continuó metiendo la ropa dentro de la bolsa. Se percató de que la ropa suya estaba en otra y que la que estaba metiendo pertenecía a Milo o a Camus. Sacó el abrigo azul, la camisa, los calcetines y la chaqueta que le había dado el francés.

De su armario sacó todas las camisas que usaba para trabajar, reservando las que usaba para salir. Afortunadamente, él era más de vestir camisetas, con lo cual tampoco tuvo que deshacerse de tanta ropa. Y pantalones formales tenía pocos, sólo tres. Todos fueron directos a la bolsa. Igual que las otras chaquetas a juego. Las corbatas fueron lanzadas sin más miramientos.

Buscó por su casa cualquier papel o material de oficina que perteneciera a la empresa. Después borró de su ordenador personal toda la documentación que se traía a casa para proseguir la tarea si no le había dado tiempo a terminarla.

No quería nada de aquel lugar. Absolutamente nada.

Cuando al fin terminó la quema, decidió que lo mejor era darse un baño.

Vació el bote de gel en la bañera y esperó pacientemente a que se llenara de agua y espuma. Una vez listo, se sumergió, desapareciendo entre la inmensa montaña de burbujas.

No tenía ganas ni de pensar. Sin embargo, continuamente le venían a la mente las palabras de Camus y de Milo.   
  
¿Por qué les buscaban? ¿También su hermano trabajaría con él? ¿Por qué ese empeño? ¿Qué habían hecho ellos dos para que alguien se fijara en él e insistiera en contratarle? Porque vale, Milo era amigo suyo y muchas veces le había hablado del infierno que era su trabajo. Era lógico que en el momento en que hubiera una vacante en su trabajo, él le recomendara a su jefe. Pero ¿y Kanon? Su joven compatriota sólo conocía a Kanon de oídas. Era demasiada casualidad que Milo se topara con él en una isla tan remota. ¿Acaso Milo estaba buscándole?

Entonces un escalofrío recorrió el espinazo de Saga.  
—¿Y si son del FBI o de alguna agencia gubernamental?— se preguntó. Quizás Milo y Camus eran policías de paisano y sabían lo que había pasado con aquel compañero de trabajo que hizo desaparecer, no sabe muy bien cómo. El terror hizo mella en Saga, sintiendo su alma torturándose con esa explicación.

Sacó el tapón de la bañera y terminó de ducharse. Salió atropelladamente del cuarto de baño y corrió a vestirse. Se secó el cabello y nada más terminar, agarró el móvil, las llaves, la cartera y salió a la calle, en dirección a la mansión.

Si iban a arrestarle, que fuera con una confesión suya. No dejaría que Kanon pagara culpa de algo que no tenía nada que ver.

Siguió el mismo camino que había tomado esa mañana. Todo iba bien, recordaba perfectamente sus pasos. Volvió a cruzarse con el sauce que le robó su paraguas, pero afortunadamente alguien lo habría encontrado, porque ya no estaba.   
  
Siguió adelante por el camino salpicado de árboles…sin embargo, sólo había un frondoso bosque. Ni la mansión, ni la reja, ni el asfalto impoluto. Nada.   
  
—¿Y si me he equivocado de calle?— se preguntó, retrocediendo sus pasos. Pero no, todo seguía en su sitio.

Ofuscado por aquella extraña situación, pensó seriamente en si es que estaba soñando todo aquello. Si todo el día fue fruto de una ilusión. Se pellizcó varias veces para cerciorarse.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta.  
—Solo los que son como nosotros pueden visitarnos, para los demás no existe este lugar…  
  
¿Significaba aquello que entonces él ya no era como ellos? Caminó un poco a través del bosque, más o menos calculando la distancia en la que estaría la puerta de la verja.   
Gritó el nombre de Camus, pero sólo respondieron los pájaros que piaban alborotados por aquel escandaloso humano.

—¡Camus, soy Saga! ¡Necesito hablar contigo, por favor! ¡Haz aparecer la mansión o lo que sea!— volvió a gritar.

Ninguna respuesta. Abrumado por todo aquello, pensó en su futuro. Acababa de abandonar su puesto de trabajo y de muy malas maneras porque le habían ofrecido otro mejor. O al menos él lo creía así.   
—Mierda…—masculló apoyando la espalda contra un árbol y dejándose resbalar hasta el suelo.

Alzó la vista al cielo y cerró los ojos para comprender mejor su situación. Si era todo una broma de Milo, se lo haría pagar quisiera o no. Eso si aquel joven de ojos turquesas existía de verdad. Temía que de repente le dijera que no se llamaba Milo Mitsotakis y que ése fuera su nombre en clave.

De repente todos los trinos de los pájaros se apaciguaron suavemente. Sólo escuchaba el rumor del viento meciendo las hojas. Era un sonido muy agradable. Abrió los ojos al sentir una luz dorada, que iluminó todo alrededor. Se llevó las manos a los ojos por el cegador resplandor.

Y cuando percibió que se apagaba suavemente, volvió a abrirlos completamente.

Para su sorpresa, no estaba en un bosque, sino en una especie de pradera. El árbol seguía a sus espaldas y a su lado había otro. Una suave lluvia de pétalos rosados caía delicadamente alrededor, como movidos por una inusual corriente cálida.

Frente a él había alguien. Un hombre, un poco más bajo y más esbelto que él, de finos y largos cabellos rubios. De pie, con una pose un poco extraña. Emitía un halo dorado y lo más curioso es que iba vestido con una armadura de color amarillo.   
  
—¿Quién eres?— preguntó asustado Saga— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Me he muerto?

—Saga Thalassinos. No has podido romper mi ilusión esta vez…

El aludido sacudió la cabeza aturdido.  
—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Ah…o sea que sí, que estoy alucinando…—dijo pellizcándose con más fuerza—. Estupendo...pues nada…trataré de dormir, a ver si finalmente se me pasa esta locura…— se dijo, echándose sobre la hierba.

—Te demostraré que no estás soñando, sólo eres presa de mi ilusión y como tal puedes sentir y padecer dolor. ¡OHM!

Saga sintió una fuerza golpeándole. Y sintió dolor. Mucho dolor. Se incorporó del suelo y miró a su contrincante.

—¿Pero por qué me atacas?— gritó el griego a esa extraña aparición—. No te he hecho nada malo, ¿por qué?

Otra ráfaga lo lanzó más lejos. El dolor fue más intenso. Y lo peor es que aquel ser no se detenía. De hecho avanzaba hacia él.

—Tienes que demostrarme que eres uno de los nuestros, Saga. Si no, acabaré con tu vida aquí mismo. Te quitaré uno a uno tus sentidos, por atreverte a burlarte de nosotros. ¡Prepárate!

—¡De eso nada!— gritó Saga irguiéndose—¡Lucharé por mi vida, me cueste lo que me cueste!

Entonces el griego comenzó a sentir una fuerza dentro de él, ardiente, como cuando hizo desaparecer a su compañero. La energía fluía rápidamente y todos sus sentidos despertaron con virulencia.

Como si fuera guiado por aquella fuerza, Saga sintió como si tuviera el poder del universo en sus manos, creando con ellas una energía que desató rápidamente en dirección al extraño ser que quería matarlo.

Todo alrededor se iluminó y arrasó a su paso lo que encontraba. Cuando terminó, se quedó en esa posición, jadeando por el esfuerzo. El hombre rubio no estaba delante de él. Por lo que pensó que finalmente había acabado con su vida.  
  
—No te creas tan afortunado— escuchó la voz a sus espaldas. Saga se giró rápidamente y comenzó a ver un brillo emanando del pecho de aquel hombre.  
—¡Shaka, basta!— gritó una voz conocida para el griego. Camus interrumpió el combate.

El indio paró su incipiente ataque.  
—Ya te ha demostrado que es uno de los nuestros. Ha ejecutado un ataque propio de su signo, ¿o es que no lo viste?— reprochó el francés.

Saga se quedó quieto entre ambos hombres, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir. Todo aquello era totalmente nuevo para él.   
—¿A qué signo te refieres?— preguntó dirigiéndose a Camus —. Tu amigo quería matarme.

—Sólo estaba poniéndote a prueba— cortó Shaka—. Además, tu poder aún no se ha extendido todo lo que debería, por lo que no estoy seguro de que seas apropiado.   
  
—Es cuestión de tiempo. El renacer y tomar conciencia de quiénes somos realmente lleva su tiempo. Pero es él. Milo también está seguro de ello. Y cuando los demás le conozcan, seguro que notarán su cosmos— respondió Camus, acercándose a Saga y tomándole del brazo.  
  
—No pudo romper la ilusión— replicó el indio—. ¿Cómo sé que podemos confiar en él?

—No te pido que lo hagas si no lo sientes así. Sólo te pido una oportunidad.

Shaka dejó escapar un suspiro.  
—Está bien, adelante. Pero espero por su bien que sepa capaz de hacerlo. De lo contrario, lo ejecutaré. Conoces las normas. Lo dejo en tus manos— Y tal como se había aparecido, Shaka se desvaneció, dejando solos a Camus y a Saga, y con él la ilusión se quebró en mil pedazos.   
Ahora sí que podía ver la mansión claramente.

—¿Qué significa todo esto que me está pasando?— preguntó el griego, sintiendo sus fuerzas flaqueando. El francés lo sujetó de los hombros y le ayudó a caminar.   
—Aún no puedo contártelo, tenemos que esperar el regreso de Milo. De momento vamos a descansar dentro de la mansión.

Camus abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Saga hasta la sala donde tocaba música.  
—Disculpa a Shaka, solamente se toma su trabajo en serio— dijo señalando una butaca, para que Saga tomara asiento—¿Quieres beber algo?—preguntó dirigiéndose a un pequeño mueble, de donde sacó un vaso.

—Un poco de agua, por favor— respondió el griego—. Gracias— dijo cuando el francés le ofreció el vaso.

—Sé que te debo muchas explicaciones, pero como ya te dije antes, aún no puedo hacerlo. Me dijo Milo que hablaste con él esta tarde— dijo dirigiéndose a Saga, quien asintió levemente—. Supongo que te quedarían muchas dudas. Pero poco puedo decirte.  
  
—Pues sí, de hecho vine aquí expresamente para preguntaros si es que sois alguna especie de policías y queréis arrestarme.

Camus se había dirigido hacia su violín, recogiéndolo en sus manos.  
—¿Policías? No, no somos policías— dijo apoyando la barbilla en el mentonero—. Al menos, no como los policías normales y corrientes. Digamos que…somos una especie de soldados.

El arco comenzó a frotarse contra las cuerdas del violín, desgajando las primeras notas de “Meditation” de Jules Massenet.

—¿Soldados?— el semblante de Saga se desencajó, a pesar de que la música invitaba a relajarse—. A ver, o sea…que trabajáis en el ejército.  
  
La melodía se cortó súbitamente. El francés comprendió entonces de que aquel hombre no cesaría de acribillarle con preguntas, puesto que su estado de ánimo estaba alterado. Bajó el arco y el instrumento y se quedó de pie, a contraluz. Los suaves rayos de sol remarcaban su silueta, de cuerpo atlético, pero sin ser tan fornido como él. El resplandor de sus cabellos turquesas le daban un aspecto místico a aquel hombre, junto al suave tono de voz. Parecía un hombre gélido, pero a la vez sentía su energía tranquilizadora.

—Escucha Saga, somos parte de un ejército muy particular. No tenemos que ver nada con el gobierno, eso tenlo por seguro. Pero quédate tranquilo, que nadie te va a denunciar por enviar a otra dimensión a aquel compañero tuyo de trabajo que te hacía la vida imposible. Al fin y al cabo— dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, ese tipo se lo merecía. Personalmente, yo no hubiera aguantado tanto sus insolencias.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Me espiabais acaso?— exclamó el gemelo— ¿Dónde dices que le mandé?

Camus ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una leve sonrisa al contemplar el desconcierto de Saga.   
  
—Espiar, exactamente no. La información que recopiló Milo sobre ti nos puso en marcha. Obviamente teníamos que recabar más pistas para cerciorarnos que eras uno de los nuestros, por lo que enviamos a un compañero a seguirte. Él estaba en aquel garaje, dentro de un coche y fue testigo de ello.   
—Eso es espiar— bufó el griego de mala gana.  
—Fue fruto de la casualidad, de hecho aquel día él iba a presentarse ante tu jefe para una entrevista de trabajo y poder acercarse más a ti. Pero gracias a ese ataque tuyo nos salvaste de tener que meter a un león en una jaula, nunca mejor dicho— respondió Camus, dejando escapar una leve risa—. Seguro que nos habría metido en más problemas…  
  
—¿En más problemas? ¿Tiene que ver esto con lo de que nadie puede vernos?— preguntó Saga, más aliviado.  
— Sí. Nosotros tenemos otros objetivos y debemos permanecer lo más en la sombra que podamos. No tanto por la gente corriente, puesto que a día de hoy hay gente que sigue creyendo en ella, pero sí porque tememos que el enemigo nos encuentre antes de que podamos reunirnos los ochenta y ocho caballeros.  
—¿Ochenta y ocho? Pues menuda birria de ejército— bufó de nuevo Saga encogiéndose de brazos—. Así no se llega a ningún lado.  
El francés suspiró pesadamente.  
—Un solo caballero de bronce puede aniquilar por sí mismo un ejército de cualquier país. No estamos hablando de un ejército al uso, cuya fuera radica en la potencia de sus tanques, el material de sus balas y la estrategia de sus generales. Estamos hablando de unas tropas que utilizan otro armamento, muchísimo más poderoso que cualquier objeto material. Para nosotros, una bala es como un grano de arena. Pero basta de preguntas, todo eso lo hablaremos con el Sumo Sacerdote, en cuanto consigamos audiencia con él.

Saga se levantó de la butaca y caminó hacia Camus, hasta situarse frente al francés.  
—No me queda más remedio que confiar en tu palabra, puesto que no tengo otra salida— dijo pausadamente—. Espero que me estés siendo sincero, Camus. Porque si no…  
  
La pupila del francés se encogió rápidamente y Saga pudo contemplar el color de ojos de aquel joven. Se perdió por aquel extenso mar de color azul cobalto, con olas de color turquesa.  
—¿Si no qué?—replicó Camus, quien mantenía sus ojos fijos en aquel apuesto hombre.   
  
Pero Saga no contestó. Permaneció callado y simplemente se pasó la lengua por los labios.   
Salió de su ensimismamiento al sentir que el francés se tensaba cada vez más.  
—Por favor, sigue tocando la canción que comenzaste— susurró con un hilo de voz.

Dicho esto, el griego se alejó unos pasos y se quedó frente al atril. Necesitaba fijar la vista en cualquier cosa, excepto en aquella mirada turbadora. Frente a él, la partitura de Massenet.

Repasó con la vista las páginas y sin girarse hacia el francés le ordenó.  
—Vamos, quiero volver a escucharla.

Camus recolocó el instrumento en la posición adecuada y comenzó a tocar la música de nuevo.   



	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**   
  


¿Fascinación por aquella melodía? No.

Él había tocado numerosas veces “Meditation” y, si bien era una de sus favoritas, jamás se había sentido tan absorto con aquella canción.

Cuando Camus comenzó a tocar de nuevo la música, Saga se había sentado en la butaca, apoyado el codo en el reposabrazos y sujetando la barbilla con su mano, escuchando atentamente.

Pero no era el sentido del oído que más acentuado estaba en esos momentos. Sino el de la vista.

Sus ojos turquesas oscuros estaban fijos en el francés, ocupados en recorrer y grabarse a fuego en la mente cada pequeño detalle de la anatomía de aquel joven. Una atracción que comenzaba a hacer mella en su espíritu y amenazaba con desatar una explosión de todos sus sentidos.

Le encandilaba la música, pero más quién la tocaba. La mano que tenía libre deseaba poder acariciar aquella piel extranjera. Su lengua se preguntaba a qué sabría aquella boca. Su nariz trataba de descifrar el perfume que gastaba. Sus ojos ya se hallaban enfocados en su persona y su oído en la música.

El francés había terminado y ladeó el cuerpo grácilmente depositando el instrumento musical en su lugar correspondiente. Aparentemente, Camus le hizo una pregunta, pero Saga seguía ardiendo en una tormenta de fuego.

—¿Me estás escuchando?— el francés se había acercado al gemelo y le pasaba la mano por delante de los ojos—. Oye…¿Te pasa algo?

El griego despertó de su ensoñación y parpadeó rápidamente.  
—Lo siento, es que me quedé obnubilado por tu actuación.

—Pero si me he equivocado un par de veces, ¿no lo oíste?— reclamó el joven de cabellos turquesas—. O eres demasiado indulgente conmigo o realmente no estabas prestándome atención.  
El reloj de péndulo sonó pesadamente, marcando la hora. Decepcionado por la actitud del griego, Camus exhaló un suspiro y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola.  
—Saga, es hora de que abandones la mansión— dijo, invitándole a salir.

El griego se incorporó de la butaca y dio unos pasos hasta situarse frente al joven, quien se mantuvo con la cabeza agachada.   
—¿Significa esto que no quieres que vuelva?— preguntó con cierto temblor en la voz.

—Significa que mis compañeros y yo vamos a reunirnos en una sesión privada. Hasta que no seas admitido por el Sumo Sacerdote en nuestra orden, no puedes permanecer en este lugar.

El gélido tono que empleó Camus desestabilizó al gemelo, quien no comprendía por qué estaba enfadado.   
—Al menos dime qué es lo que te ha hecho enfadar— pidió mientras salía de la habitación y casi a empujones, Camus le dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada al edificio.

—Ayer te pedí que fueras mi profesor en materia de música, ya que mis conocimientos son muy rudimentarios. Aprendí por mi cuenta. Por lo que si noto que no estás confortable conmigo, te pido que no aceptes. No soporto la falta de atención— dijo con voz aún más fría, haciendo salir a Saga del recinto—. Márchate antes de que te vean.

Y antes de que el gemelo pudiera replicar, cerró la puerta tras él.

El griego, resignado ante tal situación, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña rotonda donde se hallaba la fuente con la estatua de Atenea. Al pasar delante de ella, percibió una extraña sensación de cálida confortación.   
  
Y una dulce voz llamándole por su nombre.  
  
Asustado por este hecho, Saga se acercó hasta la estatua y se quedó mirándola.   
—¿Será algún tipo de cámara de vigilancia?— se preguntó, observando con más detenimiento cada detalle, en busca de algún artilugio tecnológico.  
  
Grabado en la Égida, se percató del intrincado dibujo de la cabeza de Medusa. Y en el borde del mismo, el típico meandro griego…y una serie de extraños símbolos. Algunos de ellos eran de color dorado. Otros permanecían oscuros.   
—Habrán perdido la pátina de oro…— se dijo a sí mismo, alargando los dedos para acariciar uno de esos símbolos oscurecidos.

Al contacto con sus dedos, un fuerte resplandor iluminó el lugar. Saga pudo escuchar una especie de crujido y horrorizado, se percató de que empezaban a caer trozos del escudo.

Pensando que lo había roto, el griego comenzó a recopilar todos aquellos pedacitos que, sin embargo, se convirtieron en polvo entre sus manos.  
—¡¡No, no, no!!— el pánico se había apoderado de él—¡Como vean esto, no me van a contratar!

Angustiado miró por todas partes, por si escuchaba a alguien. Pero ni un movimiento alrededor.

Se echó las manos a la cabeza y resopló con nerviosismo, buscando la manera de poder enderezar el desaguisado. Sin embargo, al levantar la vista hacia la estatua, ésta brillaba con un inusual brillo dorado. Y el escudo se hallaba completo, a pesar de que había visto con sus propios ojos caer pedazos del mismo.   
Buscó la zona donde sus dedos habían contactado y  vio que el símbolo que había tocado se estaba recubierto ahora de un color dorado. Aunque, sorprendentemente, solo la mitad.   
  
Saga respiró aliviado. Al menos la figura estaba completa. Pero desde luego que era muy extraño lo que había acontecido.

Al comenzar a escuchar voces, decidió que era el momento de marcharse de allí corriendo. El aviso de Camus fue muy claro.

Desde una ventana circular, en la parte más alta de la mansión, un hombre de cabellos verdes se mesaba la barbilla. Ocultando sus facciones bajo un casco dorado, había sido testigo de lo que había sucedido en la fuente.

Inspiró profundamente y colocó sus brazos a la espalda. Frente a él, iban entrando poco a poco diez hombres con armaduras resplandecientes como el sol, tomando asiento en la mesa de oro macizo.   
  
Una vez que todos estuvieron en sus puestos, el hombre se dirigió a ellos.  
—En cuanto el caballero de oro de Escorpio regrese, la orden de Atenea estará completa.

Un sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.  
“Al fin regresaremos al Santuario”

* * *

 

Pasaban las horas lentamente. Y la verdad, es que le importaba poco. Estaba nervioso por haber roto algo de la estatua, aunque no sabía el qué.   
Como tampoco sabía por qué se había enfadado el muchacho de cabellos turquesas con él.   
  
Su cuerpo se hallaba sumergido en el agua de la bañera y su mente en la incertidumbre.

Que no le estaba prestando atención. ¿Y cómo concentrarse en la música si todos sus sentidos se centraban en él? En todo caso, la culpa era de Camus. Por ser tan atractivo.

Por un instante, sintió su rostro enrojecerse. Sonrió al pensar en aquel muchacho de aura gélida. Deseaba poder derretirlo entre sus brazos.

Saga se sumergió por completo en el agua, con los ojos cerrados. Aguantó unos segundos y salió a la superficie, colocando sus brazos a lo largo de la bañera. Tenía calor. Reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y su cabello empapado comenzó a escurrir el agua fuera, encharcando el suelo.

Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Su mano derecha se sumergió en el agua, buscando aquel punto donde toda su sangre confluía y le dejaba con la mente borrosa.   
No era el momento de pensar, sino de hacer. De darse una satisfacción como hacía varios días que no lo hacía.   
Y lo mejor era que no necesitaba recurrir a ningún vídeo subido de tono en cualquier página web de nombre rimbombante.

Solamente pensar en aquel francés le había provocado la misma sensación, quizás más intensamente.    
Los párpados se cerraron con más fuerza, al sentir sus dedos rodeando su miembro, endurecido por el recuerdo de Camus. Dejó escapar un gemido entrecortado, al ritmo de una respiración que comenzaba a agitarse, con la misma cadencia que él movía su mano, estimulándose.

Al tragar saliva, la nuez del cuello subió y bajó, al mismo tiempo que se reclinaba aún más hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón a un ritmo más rápido, a medida que bombeaba más sangre.   
  
Ahogó sus gemidos, no así sus jadeos, cuando la fricción se hizo más intensa y su pene no tardaría en estallar.   
Llamó a Camus al alcanzar el orgasmo, abriendo los ojos y levantando sus caderas. Su rabo enhiesto asomaba en la superficie del agua, agitada por los movimientos de su masturbación.

Y volvió a gritar su nombre, al tiempo que derramaba el semen con fuerza. Varias veces, enturbiando el agua.

Los latidos del corazón palpitaban en sus sienes, tratando de apaciguarse. Lentamente, Saga fue recobrando el aliento. Se sentía tembloroso, como nunca antes. Sabía que sería incapaz de ponerse de pie.

Con la edad que tenía, había experimentado numerosas sensaciones a la hora de hacer el amor, pero jamás se había masturbado con tanta intensidad.   
Mujeres y hombres habían pasado por su cama, pero ninguno se había quedado a su lado. Él no quería. Sólo deseaba disfrutar del sexo con todo lo que ello implicaba y nada más.   
  
Sin embargo ese francés se le había metido entre ceja y ceja y no iba a parar hasta tenerle a su merced. Para siempre.  


* * *

 

La música seguía sonando a pesar de las horas que eran. Algunos de sus compañeros habían tratado, en vano, de que desistiera de tocar, pero el francés era lo suficientemente testarudo como para dejarlo.  
—No hasta que me salga esta parte— le dijo a Dohko, señalando con el arco aquellos compases que se le atragantaban de sobremanera.   
—Pero si esta sabías tocarla bien—Afrodita olisqueaba una rosa roja, símbolo eterno del amor—, anoche la tocaste de principio a fin delante de mí y no cometiste ningún fallo. ¿No será que eres demasiado exigente contigo mismo?  
  
El francés lanzó una mirada gélida hacia el sueco, quien acarició los bordes de los pétalos.  
—¿O será que la influencia de cierta persona te provoca tocar mejor la música?

Había arrojado la flor a sus pies, clavándose en el suelo como un dardo, entre los pies de Camus.  
La sonrisa pícara de Afrodita provocó sudores fríos en el francés.  
  
—Sea como sea— interrumpió Dohko, lanzando un capote a su compañero—, no son horas para que sigas tocando. Deberías descansar. Mañana hay mucho trabajo que hacer— y dirigiéndose al sueco—. Y tú, no hables de esa manera, que tienes la lengua muy afilada. Venga, vámonos.

Los dos compañeros abandonaron la sala de música, dejando al francés a solas.   
  
Camus dejó el violín sobre la butaca donde aquella tarde Saga había estado sentado. Aparentemente escuchando la canción. Pero realmente, aquel hombre parecía estar en las nubes, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Le había pedido que le ayudara y sin embargo, aquel griego había pasado de escucharle. Exhaló un suspiro y se mesó los cabellos turquesas. Se sentó en el sofá y alargó la mano hasta una mesilla, donde reposaba un metrónomo.

Movió la pesa por la varilla para buscar los pulsos del sonido de las agujas del reloj. Dio cuerda y la varilla comenzó a oscilar rítmicamente.

—Su presencia te afecta.

Camus giró la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver al Sumo Sacerdote de pie, en la puerta. La suavidad de sus pasos unido a que Dohko y Afrodita dejaron la puerta abierta habían impedido al francés oírle o verle llegar.   
  
—Buenas noches, Patriarca. Lo siento, no le vi. Discúlpeme— dijo rápidamente, inclinando la cabeza en señal de sumisión. El hombre alzó las manos, pidiendo que se tranquilizara.  
Caminó hasta sentarse junto a Camus.  
  
—Dohko está preocupado por ti, ya que te empeñas en querer seguir tocando. Pero deberías descansar, hijo. No te viene bien estar despierto hasta tan tarde.   
  
El francés exhaló nuevamente y asintió con la cabeza. Al metrónomo se le agotaba la cuerda y la varilla comenzó a moverse más despacio hasta que paró completamente.  
—Es que quiero tocar bien y no me sale. Y Saga…le pedí que me enseñara a tocar, pero ha pasado completamente de mi.  
—Entiendo tu frustración, pero también debes entender que es nuevo y todo esto le parecerá extraño. Es normal que esté más pendiente de todo alrededor.  
—Lo sé…pero me da rabia. No puedo evitarlo— masculló Camus.  
  
Una pequeña risa salió de la garganta del Patriarca, quien palmeó el hombro del guerrero.  
—Paciencia. Él es el caballero de Géminis que estábamos esperando. Con lo cual, como ya hablamos, nos trasladaremos al Santuario. Estaréis todos muy ocupados entonces. Y Milo no tardará en llegar. Aunque no debería tardar mucho más…— dijo pensativo el Patriarca—. De hecho, ¿por qué no le llamas, para ver dónde está?   
—Claro, Excelencia. Enseguida lo haré.  
  
El Sumo Sacerdote se incorporó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir dio media vuelta.  
—Sé lo importante que es la música para ti. Y sé lo importante que es la música para Saga. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Él será tu profesor.   
  
Camus asintió y se despidió de él. Una vez que estuvo de nuevo a solas, Camus se incorporó del sofá y sacó su móvil, marcando el número de su compañero.  
  
Dio señal. Al quinto tono, escuchó la voz de Milo al otro lado.  
—¿Qué pasa?— el tono era un poco somnoliento.  
—¿Dónde estás? El Patriarca quiere que regreses cuanto antes.  
—Ya…sí…pues…hasta dentro de cinco días no volvemos— añadió el griego bostezando.  
Camus frunció el ceño.  
—¿Cómo que hasta dentro de cinco días? Si ya le has encontrado, regresa a Grecia inmediatamente.  
—Y sabes que lo haría pero…es que estoy muy a gusto en Vanuatu. Me lo estoy tomando como unas mini vacaciones…  
—¡Pero serás…!— exclamó el francés— ¡Más te vale que muevas tu culo de aquella isla o iré personalmente a recogeros! ¡Y tú iras metido dentro de un bloque de hielo!  
—¡Cálmate hombre! Pero si estoy con él aquí. Déjanos estar a solas los dos, que con el tema de la mudanza no vamos a poder— replicó Milo, dejando escapar una risa.  
—¿Ahí con él? ¿Dónde?— preguntó Camus, hasta que cayó en la cuenta—. Ah, ya…osea, que le has capturado con tus malas artes, para no variar…  
De nuevo la risa del griego.  
—De malas artes nada, de hecho fue él quien se arrojó a mis brazos— Camus pudo escuchar una voz masculina distinta a la de Milo al otro lado del teléfono diciendo “de eso nada, fuiste tú quien se derritió al verme” y el consecuente “No mientas” de Milo—. Ya viste a su hermano gemelo. Como para dejarle escapar.   
El francés enrojeció con la última aseveración de su compañero.   
—Bueno, pues dime tú cómo le explico al Sumo Sacerdote que no quieres venir porque estás follándote al hermano gemelo de Saga y regente de Géminis.   
—Ahí entras tú y tu habilidad para cubrirme— susurró Milo—. Sólo te pido esos cinco días. Nada más. Sé que lo harás bien— Camus escuchó unos susurros al otro lado del teléfono y el sonido de unos besos—. Te cuelgo que estoy ocupado. ¡Ciao!

El francés se quedó unos segundos mirando su móvil y sacudió la cabeza. Cinco días. Cinco largos e interminables días hasta su regreso.   
—Maldito Milo…siempre igual—gruñó molesto, dirigiéndose al atril—. Por su culpa voy a estar otros cinco días quebrándome la cabeza con esta partitura, porque al señor Saga Thalassinos no le da la gana de enseñarme.

Sobre el atril reposaba la partitura de “Por una cabeza”. Y no conseguía sacársela de la cabeza. Sólo la había tocado bien estando delante de Saga. Si él no estaba, no la sabía tocar. Y encima aquel día se había atascado con la de Massenet. Todo había salido mal.

—No sé qué me pasa— masculló indignado.

Atravesó la sala hasta la puerta y apagó la luz. Recordó una cosa y se giró sobre sus talones. Alzó la mano izquierda y en su mano se concentró una gélida masa de aire, que posteriormente arrojó al interior de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Dentro de la habitación, la rosa que Afrodita había arrojado a sus pies estaba cubierta de escarcha.


	5. Capítulo V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raix, hope this chapter fills you with a little bit of sweetness ;)

**Capítulo V**

Saga desayunaba en su piso. Los últimos acontecimientos habían provocado que tuviera su casa desatendida, por lo que pensó que lo más sensato sería ordenar todo aquello.

Aún medio adormilado bebía el zumo de naranja mientras escuchaba la radio. Noticias grises sobre la crisis económica que se había instalado en toda Europa, especialmente recrudecida en los países mediterráneos. Por todos lados escuchaba algo sobre amigos que perdían sus empleos forzados por las grandes compañías para evitar más gastos “inútiles”.

Seguramente su jefe quería deshacerse de él, aprovechando las circunstancias. Pero afortunadamente fue él quien le dio la espalda a aquel trabajo tan anodino.

No lo echaba de menos.  
—El desgraciado ese…  
  
Escuchó su móvil vibrar y la pantalla se iluminó. Un sms de Milo. Le pareció extraño, puesto que por lo general se comunicaban por whatsapp.  
“Hola idiota, soy tu hermano. Estoy con tu amigo Milo, follándemelo. ¿Te parece bien? Sólo te informo de esto porque me parecía oportuno indicártelo por si tú también te habías encaprichado de él. Es mío, así que ya lo sabes. Por cierto, voy a Grecia en cinco días. Disfruta de mi ausencia mientras puedas”  
  
Saga resopló malhumorado. Ahora recordaba que su hermano no usaba móvil y había apañado el de su amigo para enviárselo.  
Contestó al mensaje.  
“Vale capullo. Espero que te deje el culo como un bostezo, que sé que te gusta recibir, perra viciosa. Disfruta de la compañía de Milo mientras puedas”  
  
Tras esto, el gemelo se incorporó de la silla y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus pertenencias el violín que usaba en su infancia. Recordaba haberlo metido en uno de los armarios, en su funda negra. Y no tardó en hallarlo.

En la balda superior del armario del pasillo que conectaba su habitación con la cocina, estaba metido en aquella funda. Lo bajó cuidadosamente, algo que de pequeño no lo hubiera hecho.

Con sumo cuidado acarició el estuche. El exterior estaba realizado en madera robusta y recubierto de cuero negro, con alguna que otra abolladura. El cierre era simple, un sistema de dos hebillas con grandes remaches oxidados. Abrió suavemente la tapa y pudo ver su adorado violín: un Karl Höfner, hecho a mano con el patrón de Antonio Stradivari. El color de la madera envejecida resaltaba sobre el tapizado de terciopelo de color vino del interior del estuche.  
Y en la tapa de la carcasa, los dos arcos que utilizaba indistintamente cuando tocaba junto a su hermano cuando eran pequeños.

Lo bueno de que él eligiera el violín como instrumento musical era que podía conservarlo y llevarlo consigo siempre. Aún recordaba el disgusto que se llevó su hermano Kanon cuando, debido al desahucio que habían sufrido cuando siendo niños se quedaron huérfanos, el hermoso piano de pared Kaway fue requisado por las autoridades judiciales. Era imposible esconderlo. Mientras que Saga pudo ocultar el violín a buen recaudo para evitar la rapiña de unos familiares ansiosos por heredar todo lo que pudieron a la muerte de sus padres.

Con un suspiro dejó atrás aquellas desagradables memorias y cerró el estuche, dejándolo apartado a un lado de la puerta.

Regresó a la cocina y terminó de desayunar, mientras conectaba su móvil a internet. El sonido de un silbido le indicó que tenía mensajes en el whatsapp. Descartó los mensajes subidos de tono de la chica de la oficina, así como varias fotos sexualmente explícitas, instándole a verse y degustarse aquella noche. Seguramente le jodería más recibir el aviso de las dos marcas indicándole que había recibido los mensajes y había abierto la conversación, pero no contestaría.  
Y los otros mensajes eran, esta vez, de Milo. Afortunadamente, su amigo había tenido la sensatez de no indicarle a Kanon cómo usar aquella aplicación.  
“Saga, soy Milo. Anoche hablé con Camus. Deberías ir a visitarle, le noté un poco apagado”

Como si hubiera leído su pensamiento. Saga deseaba regresar a la mansión y poder ver al francés de nuevo, pero las últimas palabras cargadas de acritud que le dirigió no es que le incitaran a volver. No al menos para verle.  
  
Por eso estaba desconcertado por el mensaje de Milo. Si supiera que seguramente había sido el causante del mal humor de Camus, su compatriota no le hubiera mandado aquel mensaje. Por lo que dedujo que el francés no le había contado a su amigo lo que realmente le pasaba.

Hilando fino, el hecho de que Camus callara tal información hacía sospechar a Saga. O quizás Milo sí lo sabía, pero su amigo le había pedido un  voto de silencio.

Lo que tenía claro era que entre él y el francés había surgido cierto tipo de química. Al menos, por su parte. El hecho factible era que se había masturbado pensando en él. Y nadie se procura placer a sí mismo pensando en cosas triviales, sino en personas que realmente te atraen.

Ir o no ir a la mansión. Saga deseaba fervientemente acudir un día más y llenarse de la presencia de Camus, siguiendo el consejo de Milo.

—No sé qué hacer…—murmuró desesperado. Resopló hastiado. Todo sería más sencillo si él pasaba la prueba de una vez y el Sumo Sacerdote le permitía unirse a sus tropas. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa dubitativo y cuando al fin tomó la determinación de salir, su móvil comenzó a sonar. En la pantalla aparecía un número oculto.

—¿Dígame?— preguntó cautelosamente.  
Al otro lado escuchó  un ruido ensordecedor. No fue capaz de distinguir nada, solo voces.  
—¿Thalassinos? ¿Eres Saga Thalassinos?— dijo una voz masculina al otro lado.  
—Sí, ¿quién es?  
Más ruido de fondo. El griego se tapó el oído izquierdo para poder escuchar mejor lo que la otra persona le decía.  
—Tienes que acudir a la calle K****, número 46. Te estaré esperando. A las 23:30. Sé puntual. Y procura que nadie te siga.  
La misteriosa llamada se terminó y Saga contempló la pantalla de su móvil incrédulo.  
—¿Serán ellos?— se preguntó, pensando en Camus. Quizás esta noche pasaría la prueba.

Inmediatamente encendió el portátil y buscó en Google Maps la calle que aquel hombre le había dado. Pero no vio nada especial. De hecho, en la imagen del street view sólo aparecía un aparcamiento público. Y a ambos lados, con la persiana metálica bajada puesto que la imagen había sido tomada de día, lo que supuestamente serían dos discotecas.

La mañana se le echaba encima y Saga quería poder ir a visitar a Camus, costase lo que le costase.

Así pues, se vistió rápidamente, cogiendo el estuche con su violín y salió a la calle.

Comenzó a caminar por el camino que últimamente había acostumbrado a tomar. Al llegar a la zona donde comenzaría la ilusión de Shaka, el griego preparó todos sus sentidos.

No le costó nada desbaratar la barrera de aquel hombre que el día anterior a punto estuvo de matarle, si no hubiera sido por la oportuna intervención de Camus.  
  
—Me congratula que sepas destruir mis ilusiones tan fácilmente, Saga Thalassinos.  
La voz de saca reverberaba por el lugar, a medida que el griego avanzaba por la acera, pegado a la verja. Sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho por su hazaña.  
—Sin embargo, he de advertirte de que Camus no se halla aquí ahora mismo.  
Saga paró en seco y sintió su rostro arder. ¿Acaso aquel hombre podía leer sus pensamientos?  
—Puedo. Porque aún no eres capaz de controlar la telepatía y cerrar las conexiones. Tu mente, para mí, es como un libro abierto.  
—Te agradecería que no hicieras eso, ya que quisiera poder tener algo de privacidad, si es posible— dijo Saga en voz alta, molesto por saberse espiado.  
La risa de Shaka retumbó y el indio se personificó ante él.  
—Me temo que, hasta que no seas compañero de armas y seguirás siendo estudiado hasta el mínimo detalle. Siendo el caballero de oro más poderoso por detrás del Patriarca, mi deber es ejercer de filtro para los nuevos que entran aquí. Por lo tanto, seguiré vigilándote.  
Con un gesto de desdén Saga exhaló un suspiro.  
—Entonces me dirás dónde se encuentra Camus. He traído mi violín para ensayar con él— dijo alzando el estuche.

Al griego le inquietaba aquel hombre rubio. A pesar de permanecer todo el tiempo con los ojos cerrados, parecía verlo todo con absoluta claridad.  
—Ha salido a realizar una misión, no puedo indicarte su ubicación por motivos de seguridad. Pero lo que puedo afirmar es que regresará esta noche, pero no sé con exactitud a qué hora.  
Saga chasqueó la lengua disgustado y se pasó la mano por el cabello azul.  
—Está bien, no pasa nada. Pero por favor, dile que he venido a verle, ¿de acuerdo? Es importante que lo sepa.  
Shaka asintió con un leve gesto.  
—¿Acaso tienes planes para esta noche?— preguntó, al escuchar los pensamientos del griego, quien ya se daba la vuelta para marcharse por donde había venido. Al escuchar esto, paró. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. La llamada de esa mañana y justo Camus desaparecía para “una misión”. Todo encajaba.  
—Sí. Tengo que ir a la calle K****, a un parking. Pero eso ya lo deberías saber tú— y diciendo esto, se despidió de Shaka, deseándole un buen día.  
El indio se quedó dubitativo.  
—¿Por qué debería saberlo, si no lo ha especificado mentalmente?  
  
Por su parte, el griego regresó al mundo real, gris y aburrido al que aún pertenecía. Pero esa noche su vida daría un vuelco. La llamada que recibió aquella mañana seguro que sería de un compañero  que le pondría a prueba. No tenía idea de qué manera, pero Camus estaría allí seguro. Si no, ¿por qué iría a estar fuera de la mansión?

Aquellos caballeros eran muy fuertes. Un puñetazo del boxeador más duro de entre el resto de mortales para ellos era una débil caricia, una brisa de verano rozando su piel. Cuando se enfrentó a Shaka, el poder que podía percibir emanando de él era incomparable a nada de lo que hubiera visto antes. Una fuerza de naturaleza desconocida que arrasaba con todo aquello que se le pusiera por delante. Y seguramente, aquel día ni siquiera había ejecutado ningún ataque poderoso.

Por lo que sus compañeros no le andarían a la zaga. Se preguntó cómo sería la prueba. Si tendría que pelear o simplemente sentir aquella fuerza que sintió cuando combatió contra Shaka. Si era así, sería sencillo, sólo que debería entrenar para sentirlo con toda la fuerza que pudiera.

Deambuló por las calles, sumido en aquellos pensamientos y sin percatarse de casi nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.  
Se metió en un parque, donde solía perderse los fines de semana que libraba de la oficina, para poder respirar aire, hasta cierto punto puro. Caminó por los senderos marcados de tierra, hasta que una triste melodía le llegó a sus oídos.

Sin poder evitarlo, Saga siguió el sonido de la música y llegó a una pequeña rotonda con una estatua de mármol en medio. Bajo la estatua, un joven tocaba una triste canción con un bandoneón.

El griego se acercó y buscó entre sus bolsillos dinero, dejando finalmente un billete de 20 euros en el sombrero fedora que usaba aquel muchacho para recibir limosnas.  
La música paró de sonar.  
—¿Por qué paras? Te he dado dinero para que prosigas, no para que ceses— dijo Saga, esbozando una sonrisa.  
Aquel muchacho se avergonzó y con un griego imperfecto le agradeció su generosidad, volviendo a comenzar aquella triste melodía.  
Pero Saga frunció el ceño.  
—Tienes un bandoneón fantástico, pero ¿sólo sabes tocar esa canción?— preguntó al chaval.  
—No señor. Pero el día es proclive para una canción así, ¿no cree? Además, para la gente que pasea por aquí…— murmuró apenado el chico.  
—Escucha, tocar en la calle no sirve sólo como entrenamiento o para obtener unos euros, sino para que otras personas, con mayor poder adquisitivo y conexiones importantes, juzguen a un posible músico. Si quieres malvivir, sigue por ese camino. Pero si de verdad te gustaría poder entrar en una banda de música, deberías mostrar todas tus habilidades, independientemente del público que haya y del tiempo atmosférico. Observa esto.  
  
Entonces Saga abrió el estuche y sacó el hermoso violín. El joven del bandoneón se quedó asombrado al verlo pues reconoció el inmenso valor de aquel instrumento.

El griego colocó el violín en la posición apropiada y apoyó el arco contra las cuerdas. Afinó suavemente, apretando o aflojando las clavijas en función de lo que deseara.

Una vez preparado, Saga miró al muchacho.  
—¿Te hace un dúo?—el joven asintió entusiasmado—. Entonces, sigue esta canción.  
  
El griego comenzó a tocar las primeras notas de la canción que tanto había significado para él en esos dos últimos días. Las primeras notas de “Por una cabeza”, el famoso tango de Carlos Gardel, fueron tocadas con absoluta maestría y para asombro de los viandantes.

El muchacho no tardó en unirse al ritmo que marcaba aquel hombre peliazul y juntos llenaron el parque de música. La gente que pasaba iba depositando numerosas monedas, pero ni Saga ni el muchacho se percataron, puesto que ambos permanecían con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por la música.

Al final de la canción, la pequeña multitud testigo de aquel inesperado dueto rompió el silencio a base de aplausos. Saga miró al muchacho, cuyo semblante había cambiado a uno mucho más radiante. Lo hizo levantarse del taburete y cogiéndole de la mano, ambos realizaron una reverencia al público.

Viendo la hora que era, el griego pensó que lo más sensato sería regresar a su casa y descansar para la dura prueba que se le exigiría aquella noche.  
Fue a despedirse del músico.  
—Ha sido todo un honor  un placer tocar contigo— dijo Saga de corazón.  
—El placer y el honor han sido míos, señor. Muchísimas gracias por tocar conmigo, es usted un gran violinista. ¿Toca en alguna orquesta?  
Saga rio ante la ocurrencia y negó con la cabeza.  
—Vaya, pues no saben lo que se pierden— exclamó el muchacho—. Tenga, la mitad de la recaudación de hoy— dijo ofreciéndole el fedora, mucho más repleto de metal y de algún que otro billete más, aparte del suyo.  
El griego rechazó de lleno el ofrecimiento.  
—Ni hablar, todo esto es tuyo y lo necesitas más que yo. Lo único que te pido— dijo viendo que el muchacho insistía en que recogiera el dinero—, es que sigas tocando y deseo que pronto encuentres hueco en el mundo de la música.

Sin nada más que decirse, tras los numerosos agradecimientos que recibió por parte del joven, Saga recogió su violín y se marchó.

El resto de la tarde lo pasó pertrechado en su apartamento. Aunque aparentemente parecía tranquilo, por dentro era un ovillo de nervios.

No tuvo ni ganas de comer nada, lo único que quería era que llegara la hora de acudir al encuentro y poder demostrarle a ese sacerdote que él valía para entrar en aquel peculiar ejército.

Al fin la noche cayó sobre Grecia. Saga había calculado que, andando, tardaría en llegar unos 35 ó 40 minutos, a paso tranquilo. Por lo que a las once menos cuarto, se puso en marcha.

Si iba a pelear, lo mínimo que debía llevar era ropa cómoda, por lo que se había puesto unos vaqueros azules oscuros desgastados, un cinturón de piel marrón oscuro igual que las botas, una camiseta ajustada de tirantes y una cazadora de cuero negra. Además, se había colocado unas vendas que cubrían sus manos y parte de sus antebrazos, tal y como solían hacer los boxeadores antes de colocarse los guantes. Además, por motivos de seguridad, decidió atarse su largo cabello en una coleta, pero sin demasiado cuidado. Desde luego que no iba a engominarse como cuando acudía al trabajo.

Listo para combatir, salió de su casa. Caminaba por la calle, centrado en lo que acontecería aquella noche.  
Al llegar a las inmediaciones del lugar, vio que aún eran las 23:25. Cinco minutos para poder calentar y estirarse. Al terminar, se dirigió a la puerta de la discoteca.

Varias mujeres le llamaron la atención, y le pedían que entrara con ellas en la discoteca, pero Saga las rechazó. Esperaba con impaciencia a que llegara el hombre con el que había hablado aquella mañana.

En un momento, la calle se quedó vacía momentáneamente. Los vigilantes de la entrada a ambas discotecas se habían metido para realizar el intercambio de puesto.

—¿Eres Saga Thalassinos?— murmuró una voz a sus izquierda. Saga dio un respingo y se encontró con un hombre robusto, de estatura corta y rapado, con una nariz aplastada y torcida.  
—Sí.  
—Acompáñame, rápido— dijo aquel hombre, pulsando la puerta del aparcamiento público. En el letrero ponía que cerraba a las once de la noche.  
Una vez dentro, su acompañante pulsó otro botón y la puerta se cerró tras él, dejándolos en penumbra, hasta que escuchó el sonido de un interruptor y todas las luces se encendieron.

El garaje estaba vacío. Ni siquiera estaba el vigilante de seguridad.  
— Por aquí— indicó el hombre y juntos comenzaron a bajar una rampa que daba acceso a la primera planta del garaje. No había nadie alrededor, pero Saga escuchó murmullos y risas que provenían de una planta inferior.  
Al llegar a aquella segunda planta, efectivamente, había un grupo de hombres esperándoles.  
Saga miró alrededor y observó que todos estaban musculosos. Algunos de ellos fumaban.  
Y de entre todos, surgió una conocida voz.  
—¡Pero si es Saga, mi querido compañero!

* * *

 

Camus caminaba por la calle en dirección a la mansión. La misión había finalizado con éxito pero se sentía agotado por tanto trabajo. Elevó su cosmos para anunciarse y Shaka despejó la ilusión.

—Buenas noches Camus, ¿qué tal la misión?— preguntó el indio.  
—Agotadora— respondió el francés—. Pude aniquilarlos a todos, pero los seguidores de Ares son expertos con el fuego. Con lo cual he tenido que emplearme a fondo para que no me derritieran— bromeó.  
—Siendo simples seguidores no te supondrían ningún problema, estoy seguro— le dijo Shaka para animarle—. Por cierto, ¿qué tal con Saga?  
El rostro del francés se congeló.  
—No he estado con él— dijo con un tono helado—. ¿Estuvo aquí? ¿Y qué quería?  
Shaka pensó unos segundos y le comentó todo lo que había sucedido aquella mañana.  
Camus frunció el ceño extrañado.  
—Pues no. No he quedado con él en esa calle. Esa zona es de discotecas y ya sabes que a mí ese rollo no me va.  
Los sentidos de Shaka se despertaron súbitamente.  
—Pues en sus pensamientos decía que tendría una prueba para poder ingresar aquí y que  estarías. Pero el Sumo Sacerdote no me ha informado de nada al respecto.  
—¿Cómo?— exclamó el francés—. Repíteme la calle.  
El indio le dijo la calle y que estaría en un aparcamiento. Tras esto, Camus salió corriendo.  
—¿Pero dónde vas? ¡Camus!  
Sin darse la vuelta el francés alzó una mano a modo de despedida.  
Shaka comprendió entonces lo que sucedía. Rápidamente, fue a informar al Sumo Sacerdote.

 

* * *

 

Aquella voz era la que menos esperaba volver a escuchar en su vida.  
—Papadopoulos— musitó, frunciendo el ceño. Desde luego que él no tenía nada que ver ni con Camus ni con aquel ejército. Poco a poco, los hombres fornidos que estaban acompañándole, comenzaron a caminar hacia él, formando un círculo a su alrededor.

—Vaya, vaya, Thalassinos…¿no te acompaña nadie para echarte una mano? Será que no tienes amigos— dijo burlonamente su ex compañero de trabajo, mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos—. No importa, así no hay testigos…  
  
La siseante voz de su ex compañero le advirtió del peligro que se cernía sobre él. A su alrededor, los hombres iban armados con bates de baseball y puños americanos.

—¿Tienes miedo, Thalassinos? No te preocupes por ellos, no muerden si yo no se lo ordeno— dijo con crudeza—. Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente. Y esta noche es la ideal para zanjarlo. Además— añadió con indiferencia—, el señor Vladivostok me ha ofrecido una suculenta recompensa por tu cabeza. Como ves, no sólo soy yo quien tiene problemas contigo.

Su jefe. Cómo no. Saga no había calculado que el gordo mafioso de su exjefe le haría pagar por lo que le hizo al marcharse de allí.  
  
—Lo siento por la zorra de Sonia, ya que era la única que te tenía aprecio…bueno, ella le tiene aprecio a cualquier cosa que tenga un buen rabo y dos huevos colgando detrás. Pero de aquí no vas a salir con vida— y tras decir esto, Papadopoulos se lanzó contra él, golpeando a Saga en la mandíbula.

El griego cayó al suelo aturdido, percibiendo un hilillo de sangre brotar de su boca. Pero asombrosamente, no le había dolido demasiado. Pensaba que incluso si había caído al suelo, fue porque no esperaba ese puñetazo, no porque fuera ejecutado con mucha fuerza.

Saga se relamió la sangre y se incorporó encarándose a su excompañero.  
—No sigas por ahí— advirtió el gemelo—. No tienes idea de quién soy.  
  
Ni él tampoco tenía mucha idea de quién era, pero lo que estaba seguro es que no iba a dejarse amedrentar por unos simples matones.

Papadopoulos volvió a cargar contra él, pero Saga esquivaba con una velocidad inusual todos sus golpes. Si podía, prefería escapar de allí sin tener que hacer daño a nadie. Bastante culpa sentía por el otro excompañero que mandó a otra dimensión.

Pero este otro no se cansaba y seguía tratando de golpearle, infructuosamente. Cuando las fuerzas de Papadopoulos comenzaban a flaquear, se retiró el sudor de la frente.  
—¡Todos! ¡A por él! ¡Que no escape!— gritó entre jadeos.

Y como si fuera una jauría, todos aquellos hombres se lanzaron sobre Saga. Esta vez, no le quedaba más remedio que pelear.

A base de puñetazos, patadas y agarres, pudo liberarse de muchos de ellos. Esquivaba con facilidad los bates que volaban sobre su cabeza y los puños americanos que trataban en vano de estrellarse contra su cuerpo.

En un momento dado, se vio acorralado contra la pared.  
Papadopoulos se mantenía al margen recargando fuerzas y esperando a que sus esbirros acabasen con Saga, pero aquel hombre parecía un toro bravo defendiéndose de los acosadores. Esto le sacó de quicio.  
—¡Matadlo de una puta vez!— gritó, mientras él se dirigía a su coche, lo ponía en marcha y subía a la primera planta del garaje.

Esta vez, los hombres que se hallaban de pie, sacaron navajas. Saga estaba en serio peligro. Esto ya no era esquivar puñetazos o recibir alguno sin más. Las armas blancas cortaban la carne para todos igual, independientemente de la fuerza y habilidad física de la persona.

Enfadado por el cariz que estaba tomando la situación, Saga pensó en el combate contra Shaka.

Y comenzó a sentir como si el universo entero estuviera de su parte, para impartir justicia en nombre de un dios poderoso.  
Saga comenzó a emitir una luz dorada que asustó a los esbirros. Algunos soltaron sus navajas y suplicaron perdón de rodillas. Otros se mantuvieron en sus sitios, buscando el flanco sin cubrir de aquel hombre y poder ganarse el respeto de su jefe.

Lo que no esperaban era que Saga, sintiendo ese enorme poder en sus manos, alzó los brazos sobre su cabeza, acumulando una energía no conocida. Y gritando “¡Explosión Galáctica!” Saga liberó aquella energía.

 

La planta de aquel garaje fue arrasada bajo aquel demoledor ataque. Los pilares que sostenían el suelo del primer piso quedaron destruidos y consecuentemente, comenzó a resquebrajarse.  
  
Saga decidió darse prisa para salir de allí, puesto que en breves instantes el techo cedería y podría sepultarle.

Subió por la rampa por la que había bajado acompañado del hombre calvo, del cual vio su cabeza ensangrentada entre los cascotes.  
—Eso por ser su secuaz.

Seguramente todos los demás estarían igual de muertos que él y llegó a la primera planta.

Buscó desesperadamente el interruptor de la puerta y lo pulsó en cuanto sus dedos lo localizaron.  
—Quieto— dijo Papadopoulos—. No des un paso más. Cierra la puerta ahora mismo.

Saga tragó saliva. Su ex compañero lo encañonaba con un revólver. Un sudor frío recorrió su nuca.

—Arrodíllate y pon las manos sobre la cabeza, sea quien seas— gruñó tembloroso Papadopoulos.

El griego hizo lo que le pedían y cerró los ojos. Pensó en Camus. Al menos quería llevarse a la tumba un bonito recuerdo.

— _Poussière de diamant!_

Y también se llevaría su hermosa voz.  
  
Sintió frío.

—Saga…  
  
De nuevo escuchó su voz. Le llamaba. ¿Acaso Camus también había muerto en la misión?  
  
Y percibió unas delicadas manos frías, tomando las suyas y haciéndoselas bajar, para a continuación tomarle del brazo y obligarle a incorporarse. Saga abrió los ojos. Y vio que estaba en aquel garaje.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó al francés. Éste vestía una armadura de oro igual que Shaka, pero tenía otra forma. Además, Camus llevaba una tiara enmarcando su bello rostro.  
—Te tendieron una trampa, al parecer— dijo señalando a Papadopoulos. Éste se hallaba congelado, en la misma posición que Saga le había visto por última vez, es decir, apuntándole con la pistola.  
—¿Cómo has hecho eso?— preguntó el griego asombrado. Sin poder creérselo, se acercó hasta la figura congelada. Tocó con sus nudillos y, efectivamente, estaba completamente tieso.  
  
Camus se acercó y le tocó el hombro.  
—Porque soy un caballero al servicio de la diosa Atenea. Soy Camus, caballero de oro de la constelación de Acuario. Y mi poder es controlar el agua y el hielo.

El griego giró la cabeza y miró al francés incrédulo.  
—¿Y yo soy el caballero de Géminis?  
Camus asintió con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.  
Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos. Saga alzó la mano para acariciar la mejilla del francés, cuando escucharon un crujido y un temblor.  
  
—Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que esto ceda por completo— sugirió el griego, tomando a Camus de la mano y saliendo juntos de aquel garaje.

 

 


	6. Capítulo VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this song I went for a pop song, "Walking on broken gass" from Annie Lennox. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

**Capítulo VI**

Los dos hombres caminaban junto a otro. Aparentemente, nadie había escuchado nada. La poca gente que había en las calles se divertía. Seguramente porque a esas horas llevaban más alcohol que sangre corriendo por sus venas.

—Camus, ¿no deberíamos avisar a la gente para que desalojen el edificio?— preguntó Saga, preocupado—. La segunda planta del garaje ha sido destruida y la primera está a punto de sucumbir también.  
  
El francés siguió caminando y empujó a Saga por una calle paralela, más vacía. El sonido de las sirenas de la policía y bomberos llegaba por el otro lado.  
—Está todo en orden, no te preocupes— susurró Camus, instando a su compañero a seguirle hacia un callejón—. Shaka avisó al Patriarca y nuestros compañeros se han organizado para avisar a las autoridades. Recuerda que no podemos dejar rastro. La jurisprudencia de este departamento nos afectaría.   
—¿No tenéis inmunidad judicial?  
Camus dejó escapar una risa.  
—No aquí. Pero regresaremos al lugar donde sí estamos exentos.   
  
Estas palabras no convencieron del todo a Saga.  
—Pero he matado a muchísima gente; todos los secuaces de Papadopoulos están muertos. Y tú has congelado a ese imbécil. ¿Qué pasará cuando la policía encuentre los cadáveres y busquen las pistas?

Sin decir nada más, el francés empujó a Saga contra un recoveco del callejón, que se hallaba en penumbra.  
—No pasará nada. En serio— dijo con su voz tranquila—. Si nos hubieran pillado alguna vez, estaríamos todos metidos en la cárcel. Pero nos evaporamos de la escena del crimen, si deseas llamarlo así, con rapidez. Nadie nos ve. No hay testigos.

El griego tragó saliva. Esta gente era mucho más peligrosa de lo que imaginaba.   
—Cierra los ojos— susurró Camus, abrazándose a su cuerpo. Saga sentía su corazón latiendo desmesuradamente y sintió una fuerza inmensa que hacía desaparecer el suelo bajo sus pies.

En cuestión de un par de segundos, volvió a sentirse en tierra firme.   
—Abre los ojos— pidió el francés.

Al hacerlo, el gemelo se percató de que estaban en el jardín trasero de la mansión. A su lado había otra persona, un hombre que sería de la misma edad que Camus, de cabellos lisos de color lila y carente de cejas.  
—¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó Saga, puesto que nunca había visto a nadie con similares características físicas.

—Me llamo Mü, soy el caballero de oro de Aries y he sido el que os ha teletransportado de vuelta aquí— dijo con una voz dulce. Se giró hacia Camus—. El Patriarca quieres veros.

Y sin decir nada más, Mü desapareció.

Tomando la delantera, Camus enfiló hacia la parte delantera de la mansión.  
Sin embargo, el griego se quedó en el sitio, sin moverse.

—¿Pasa algo?— preguntó el francés.   
Saga tomó aire y sacudió la cabeza.  
—No. Vamos.  
  
A pesar de la negativa que el gemelo había dado, Camus intuía que había algo que le preocupaba.  
—Si es el peso de la culpa por la muerte de aquellas personas…créeme, no lo sientas tanto. Otros los juzgarán convenientemente— dijo tratando de alentarle—. Además, iban a matarte, ¿qué podías hacer?  
  
Los ojos del griego se depositaron en los de él, quizás con un deje de acritud.  
—¿Eres siempre así de frío, Camus? ¿Te da igual que yo me haya manchado las manos con unos crímenes?  
  
El francés detuvo sus pasos.  
—Yo no he dicho eso. Sólo he sugerido que no deberías comerte tanto la cabeza por lo que ha sucedido, porque a partir de ahora, vas a tener que lidiar con asuntos de la misma manera. Si cada vez que tengas que matar a alguien va a pesar sobre tu conciencia, entonces…  
—¿Entonces qué?— dijo agarrándole de los brazos—. ¿Debo irme de aquí? ¿Es eso? ¿Sois una especie de mafia que se dedica a matar gente que esté contra vosotros o qué?  
—Saga, no digas semejantes tonterías— pidió Camus, prosiguiendo su andar—. Vamos a hablar con el Sumo Sacerdote y luego decides. Vamos— dijo tirando de él.

Con cierta resistencia, Saga le siguió. Entraron en la mansión y atravesaron aquel patio con la fuente de Ganímedes. Siguieron adelante, atravesando una gran puerta doble de madera y entraron a una sala de mármol, con una escalera doble que se dividía en dos, subiendo por los laterales.   
Camus le indicó con un gesto que le siguiera, mientras Saga se dedicaba a inspeccionar absolutamente todo. Por las paredes había ricos tapices de escenografía griega. Al llegar a la planta superior, en esa pequeña terraza, había una serie de pequeñas peanas con forma de columnas dóricas. Y sobre cada peana, tallado en mármol, unas figuras. Doce esculturas pequeñas representando cada constelación del Zodiaco.

—Por aquí— susurró Camus.

Al darse la vuelta, otra puerta enorme, pero esta realizada en metal dorado. El caballero de Acuario tocó a la puerta y ésta se abrió de par en par por sendos guardias apostados a ambos lados.  
Ambos entraron en una sala cuadrada, no muy grande pero de paredes altas.  A pesar de ser de noche, la luz de la luna filtraba sus rayos a través de la cúpula que casi ocupaba todo el techo de la sala.

Una alfombra roja se extendía hasta el final, donde alguien aguardaba sentado en un trono dorado.

—Bienvenido a nuestro hogar, Saga Thalassinos— dijo una voz suave pero firme—. Bienhallado seas, Camus.

El francés devolvió el saludo con una reverencia y se arrodilló frente al Sumo Sacerdote. Saga le imitó inmediatamente y mantuvo la cabeza agachada.

Escuchó el sonido de una tela arrastrándose contra la alfombra, y unos pasos amortiguados.

—Saga Thalassinos, caballero de oro de la constelación de Géminis, dime, ¿deseas unirte a nuestra Orden de caballeros de Atenea?  
  
El griego sintió su boca pastosa. La incertidumbre que se había instalado en su corazón se hizo más patente.   
—Veo que tienes dudas, así pues, ¿por qué no me dices qué es lo que te preocupa?— insistió el Patriarca.

Reuniendo fuerzas, Saga alzó la mirada hacia el Sumo Sacerdote.   
—Es que…es que no sé a qué os dedicáis y eso me perturba. He matado a gente y no creo que yo sea la persona adecuada para el puesto que me ofertáis. Camus me ha insinuado que vosotros matáis también gente, pero yo no puedo llevar semejante carga sobre mi conciencia.  
  
Camus apretó los dientes mientras trataba de mantener la compostura.   
  
El Sumo Sacerdote emitió una risa reconfortante.  
—Hijo mío, desde tiempos mitológicos la Orden de Atenea se ha dedicado a erradicar el mal latente que acecha constantemente a la humanidad. Dioses avariciosos que se empeñan en querer dominar la Tierra para poder jugar con los humanos. Ella nos protege a todos nosotros y, en pago, nosotros la ayudamos en su tarea de mantener al resto de dioses adversos a raya.   
Es probable que aún tu verdadera conciencia no haya despertado, y es lógico, puesto que necesitas a tu hermano gemelo Kanon para ello. Pero no desesperes, pronto lo entenderás todo. Y sé que lucharás a nuestro lado.  
  
Con una nube de incertidumbre poblando sus ojos, Saga resopló resignado.  
—Antes quisiera darme un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?— pidió al Patriarca—. Necesito aclararme y saber qué es lo que realmente quiero, para no cometer un error que supondría una tortura para el resto de mi vida.

Entendiendo aquellas razones, el Sumo Sacerdote aceptó aquella propuesta. Ambos dictaminaron que el gemelo viviría en su apartamento y que necesitaría unos días para madurar la idea. Después, regresaría a aquella mansión para proporcionar su veredicto y se le garantizaría su integridad física si la respuesta fuera negativa.   
  
Finalizada la entrevista, el caballero de Acuario salió por la puerta sin esperar al griego.

Una vez que la puerta fue cerrada, Saga corrió tras él, dándole alcance en mitad de las escaleras.  
—¿Qué pasa Camus?— preguntó el gemelo, al percibir la frialdad rodeando el cuerpo del francés.  
—¿Por qué ahora te echas atrás?— respondió con otra pregunta Camus—. Shaka dijo que querrías ingresar en la Orden, y resulta que ahora tienes que pensártelo mucho más. Tus fluctuaciones me desconciertan y me desagradan. No me gusta la gente que no es fiel a sus convicciones y pensamientos, que cambian constantemente de parecer. No es justo que un día digas negro y al día siguiente blanco.   
  
Saga frunció el ceño y colocó los brazos en jarras.  
—¿Acaso no tengo derecho a pensármelo?— preguntó enfadado—. Quizás tu vida haya sido tan sencilla que solo tenían que recorrer el camino dispuesto para ti, pero yo no he tenido esa suerte. ¡Perdón por no saber lo que quiero realmente en mi vida cuando ésta ha dado un giro que ha puesto todo patas arriba!   
  
Pero Camus permaneció con su rictus serio y congelado, con los ojos como si fueran auténtico hielo, reflejando aún más su frialdad.  
—Pues más te vale que elijas con rapidez, porque no vamos a esperarte. Ya sabes dónde está la puerta.  
Dándose media vuelta, el francés siguió bajando las escaleras a paso lento pero continuo. Esta vez, Saga no hizo ningún movimiento de pararle.  
A pesar de ello, el griego se asomó a la barandilla cuando escuchó los pasos del caballero de Acuario alejarse de allí, abriendo la puerta de madera.  
—¡Te recuerdo que yo no he pedido esto! ¡Y tampoco te he pedido que me esperes!— gritó desde aquella posición. Pero no escuchó ninguna respuesta, sólo el chirriar de alguna puerta perdida de aquella mansión.

El griego comenzó entonces a bajar la escalera a paso apresurado, queriendo escapar de allí cuanto antes.   
Atravesó la puerta empujándola con fuerza, regresando al patio de la fuente de Ganímedes. Echó un último vistazo, esperando encontrar la cabellera turquesa del guardián de Acuario, pero no estaba.

Aguardó unos minutos allí, escuchando el sonido del agua cayendo en la fuente, desde la vasija.   
Esperaba entonces no ver la melena turquesa, pero escuchar el violín. Una espera en vano, ya que no hubo manera de que sonara una sola nota musical.

Saga suspiró y decidió que era la hora de marcharse y regresar a su casa.

De nuevo en las calles de la ciudad, alejado de la mansión, caminando con paso apesadumbrado y sumido en sus pensamientos.   
  
A pesar de ello, prefirió evadirse cada vez que un coche de policía pasaba cerca. Aún no sabía cuál era el alcance de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. Seguramente las fuerzas de seguridad estarían aún recabando pruebas y preguntando a testigos.  
Realmente no disponía de mucho tiempo antes de que las autoridades llamasen a su puerta preguntándole por el suceso. No existía mucha gente con aquel cabello largo azul que poseía.   
Con que hubiera un solo testigo de aquellos acontecimientos, la policía enseguida daría con él.

Agobiado con la idea de ir a la cárcel, porque estaba seguro de que iría, decidió que lo más sensato sería abandonar su piso.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta y encontró todo tal y como estaba. Revuelto.   
  
Para animarse un poco, decidió encender la radio, a pesar de que aún la madrugada estaba vigente. Pronto amanecería, pero no quería levantar sospechas entre sus vecinos.

_You were the sweetest thing that I ever knew, but I don’t care for sugar and honey if I can’t have you…_  
  
Saga esbozó media sonrisa mientras recogía la ropa esparcida, metiéndola en una bolsa de deportes.   
Pensó en Camus.  
  
 _My whole life has crashed…_  
  
En aquellos ojos que le dedicaron la más gélida mirada que jamás había podido imaginar que nadie le dirigiría.  
  
 _Walking on, walking on broken glass…_  
  
Cada segundo que pasaba recogiendo los trastos, su mente tomaba una decisión, aunque tuviera que lidiar con aquel frío carácter.

_I’m living in an empty room, with all the windows smashed, and I’ve got so little left to lose…_  
  
¿Por qué esa obsesión con aquel francés? ¿No se suponía que él era el caballero de Géminis y que debía servir a la diosa Atenea, tal y como le había indicado aquel Patriarca? ¿Y que era eso precisamente lo que se esperaba de él para unirse?  
  
 _And if you want to hurt me, there’s nothing left to fear…_  
  
Porque su deseo íntimo era permanecer cerca de él. Pensaba que el caballero de Acuario sentía cierta consideración por él, como si hubiera un pequeño sentimiento mutuo.  
  
 _But we were hurting one another, and now the pain has cut too deep…_  
  
Pero no. Quizás eran sus propios deseos los que le confundían. Lo que él deseaba no tenía por qué ser lo que deseaba Camus. Seguramente había malinterpretado sus gestos y no había un ápice de ese sentimiento que comenzaba a brotar en su corazón, agitándolo.  
  
 _Save me from the blast, lift me up and take me back…_  
  
Pero aunque fuera por su propia terquedad, deseaba poder conocer lo que pensaba aquel francés de él.  
  
 _Don’t let me keep on walking…_  
  
 _Walking on broken glass._  
  



	7. Capitulo VII

 

**Capítulo VII**

 

Tras haber recogido todo lo que él consideraba necesario, Saga se tumbó en la cama. Agotado por llevar casi veinticuatro horas sin dormir, el cansancio se reflejaba en su rostro y pronto sucumbió a un sueño profundo.

En mitad de su reparador descanso, escuchó a alguien aporreando su puerta. Abrió los ojos y sintió su corazón palpitando con fuerza.  
Sin decir nada, procuró que ni hasta su respiración le delatara, mientras caminaba de puntillas para no hacer ruido hasta colocarse en la puerta.

Trató de escuchar al otro lado por si alguien hablaba, pero sólo escuchó silencio, un chasquido de lengua y de nuevo más golpes.   
Saga se mordió el labio inferior, deseando que aquella persona se marchara.   
  
—Merde…  
  
Y tras escuchar aquella frase, los pasos se alejaron por el pasillo. El griego se quedó unos segundos quieto, pero finalmente el impulso pudo más que nada y abrió la puerta de golpe.  
  
—¡Camus!— gritó al rellano—. ¡Camus!  
  
El joven francés retrocedió sus pasos y subió las escaleras que había comenzado a bajar.  
—Creí que no te hallabas dentro— murmuró con cierto desdén en la voz.  
  
Saga supo de antemano que el francés continuaba de mal humor y resopló, aguantando estoicamente aquella frialdad, a pesar de que poco a poco iba acostumbrándose.   
  
—Lo siento. No sabía quién era y temía que fuera la policía o mi jefe o…  
  
—Por eso he venido— cortó tajante el francés—. El Patriarca me ha pedido que te entregue el juego de llaves de otro apartamento, en el que te encontrarás más seguro.  
  
A continuación, Camus rebuscó en su chaqueta y alargó la mano con las llaves. Saga se quedó unos interminables segundos contemplando la escena.  
  
—Puedo congelar todo lo que me plazca, pero no poseo poderes petrificadores como los de la armadura de Perseo— gruñó el joven, haciendo tintinear las llaves para que el griego las recogiera de una vez.  
  
Saga despertó de su ensimismamiento y alargó la mano, recibiéndolas.  
  
—¿A qué esperas? Vamos, recoge tus cosas que tengo que llevarte.  
  
De nuevo malos modales por parte de Camus. El griego frunció el ceño y sin decir una sola palabra se internó en su casa, sin ser seguido por el francés, quien se quedó apoyado en la pared del rellano con los brazos cruzados.  
  
—Puedes pasar sin miedo, que no muerdo— informó Saga, invitándole a entrar. Camus miró a todos lados y finalmente atravesó el umbral de la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

Saga recorría su apartamento de arriba abajo, rebuscando en todos lados cualquier objeto que le fuera útil y deseara guardar.   
Camus, por su parte, se quedó en la pequeña sala de estar, contemplando con  curiosidad aquella habitación.  
  
Mientras el griego seguía recogiendo bártulos, se quedó mirando la única foto que había en aquel piso. Una antigua, a juzgar por la decoloración, en la que se podía ver a Saga sujetando un violín y a su hermano Kanon sentado al piano. Camus esbozó media sonrisa al ver el rostro juvenil de Saga.

Pensó que los años le sentaban mejor de lo que cabría esperar.   
  
—Por cierto— preguntó Saga, asomándose unos segundos al salón—, ¿cómo sabías dónde vivo?  
  
Camus desvió la mirada de la foto y fijó sus ojos en los del griego. Permaneció unos segundos callados, mientras percibía como su corazón daba un vuelco inesperado.   
  
—La fundación que colabora con nosotros posee un avanzado servicio de información— contestó rápidamente, desviando la mirada de nuevo a otro lugar de la casa que no fuera el dueño.   
  
—Osea— dijo Saga, alzando la voz desde el otro extremo del piso—, que me habéis estado espiando sin parar.  
  
Camus dejó escapar un suspiro y aprovechó que el griego no estaba presente para sonreír.  
  
—Sólo cuando estábamos localizándote, para saber si eras el apropiado o no. No te espiaremos más, no te preocupes.  
  
Del otro lado de la casa se escuchó un “Bien” a modo de réplica y unos minutos más tarde Saga apareció en el salón cargado con varias bolsas y maletas.

Camus prestó atención a la funda del instrumento musical.

—¿Ése es tu violín?— preguntó con curiosidad.   
  
Saga asintió con un leve cabeceo al percibir el cambio anímico del joven. Todo lo que fuera música ejercía una poderosa atracción en el francés, quien enseguida se agachó y abrió el maletín.  
  
Acarició con cuidado el instrumento, dejando que sus finos y largos dedos recorrieran la madera.  
—Es un Karl Höfner, ¿cierto?  
  
El griego volvió a asentir mientras contemplaba al joven francés maravillado ante tal obra maestra.   
  
—Está realizado a mano…patrón de Stradivari…es realmente un violín hermoso— murmuró extasiado Camus—. Te habrá costado una fortuna.  
  
—Lo tengo desde siempre. Tengo entendido que fue una herencia familiar.   
  
—Qué suerte…— volvió a murmurar el francés—. Bien— dijo incorporándose y recobrando la frialdad—, dejemos de entretenernos que debemos irnos antes de que puedan localizarte.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, Camus recogió en sus brazos algunas bolsas, mientras Saga se encargaba del resto.  
Una vez fuera del apartamento, cerró la puerta con llave y siguió hacia delante, acompañado de Camus.  
  
—¿Nunca miras atrás?— preguntó el joven, al percatarse de que Saga ni siquiera había hecho ademán de girarse una última vez para ver su casa.  
  
—No.  
  
Camus comprendió entonces que Saga había tomado una decisión.

Cuando abandonaron el portal del edificio chispeaba en la calle. De nuevo la lluvia regresaba a Atenas, pero eso no parecía importarle al griego, quien seguía andando, tomando la delantera.  
  
—Espera un segundo— indicó Camus—. Es la segunda bocacalle a la derecha.  
  
Saga frenó su caminar y esperó a que el joven le diera alcance.  
—¿Te pesan mucho?— preguntó al verle un poco fatigado. Pero el francés negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Sólo es cansancio, se me pasará en cuanto duerma un poco. Pero antes tengo que dejarte en el otro apartamento.  
  
Saga miró su reloj y prosiguió caminando a paso rápido, pero a poco que andaba se distanciaba del francés, quien quedaba rezagado.  
  
—No hace falta que vengas conmigo. Sólo dime cómo ir y ya está— prorrumpió el griego a la tercera vez que esperaba por su compañero.    
  
—Órdenes del Patriarca— contestó automáticamente el galo, recomponiéndose.

Finalmente llegaron a un edificio de apartamentos. Saga abrió la puerta del portal y dejó pasar a Camus, quien se llevó una mano a la frente.  
  
—¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó el griego, preocupado por el estado de Camus, pero éste de nuevo negó con la cabeza.   
  
Los dos atravesaron un largo pasillo hasta el rellano donde se hallaban los ascensores. Tomaron uno y subieron hasta la última planta.

Salieron juntos y Saga sacó las llaves.  
  
—Es el ático B— informó el francés.  
  
Abrió la puerta y ambos entraron dentro del apartamento.   
  
—Lástima que esté lloviendo— murmuró Saga—, si no, la luz que entraría de aquella ventana del techo sería preciosa.  
  
Camus depositó los bártulos del griego en el suelo y se dirigió a la puerta con intención de marcharse.  
—Y lo es. Es un apartamento pequeño, como puedes ver, pero acogedor. Disfruta de tu estancia aquí.  
  
—¿No te quedas?— preguntó Saga.  
  
Un leve cabeceo para negarlo y la mirada huidiza de Camus le confirmó que no.   
—Pero si estás empapado— contraatacó de nuevo el griego.  
—Y tú. Pero no me molesta el agua. Recuerda que soy el guardián de Acuario.  
—Estás cansado, antes mencionaste que con dormir un poco se te pasaría.  
  
El francés suspiró y dejó escapar una leve risa.  
—No insistas, debo irme.  
  
Decepcionado por aquel desplante, Saga alzó las manos en señal de derrota y se tumbó en la cama. Se quedó tumbado boca arriba, observando las gotas de lluvia repiquetear en la ventana que estaba encima.  
  
Un breve silencio y a continuación sintió que Camus se recostaba en la cama con cuidado, a su lado.  
—No le digas al Patriarca que me he quedado durmiendo, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Saga comenzó a reírse y cambió de posición, colocándose de lado.   
—Si quieres comprar mi silencio, ofréceme algo interesante.   
  
Camus cerró los ojos unos instantes. Deseaba no hacer ningún contacto visual con aquel griego.   
—¿Dinero?  
Saga negó con la cabeza.  
—Mmm…¿invitaciones exclusivas reservadas para los caballeros de oro?  
Volvió a negar.  
—No sé…—dijo Camus. Sus ojos se abrieron y se encontraron con los de Saga que le miraban con serenidad.  
Otro vuelco en su corazón.  
  
Y sin pensarlo dos veces, rodeó con sus brazos la nuca de Saga y le obligó a reclinarse sobre su rostro, para que al cerrar de nuevo sus ojos pudiera percibir con todos sus sentidos lo único que podía ofrecerle: un beso.

 

 


	8. Capitulo VIII

 

**Capítulo VIII**

 

 

La correspondencia de aquel beso duró lo que Camus estuvo dispuesto a admitir. Y en cuanto se percató de que había sido él quien había iniciado el juego, se separó de los labios de Saga.

Sin decir una sola palabra, se incorporó de la cama y a pesar del cansancio huyó del apartamento, sin escuchar al griego que lo llamaba sin descanso.

Huyó sin mirar atrás, temeroso de que aquel hombre le siguiera y le atrapara entre sus brazos.   
  
El descontrol sobre sus sentidos provocó que la lluvia intermitente comenzara a tornarse aguanieve, haciendo caer la temperatura a su alrededor estrepitosamente.

Un fenómeno extraño, nieve en pleno otoño.

Pero igual de extraño era que él pudiera sentir algo tan fuerte por un completo desconocido. O peor aún, un futuro compañero de armas.

Escondiéndose de las miradas de la gente, Camus se refugió en un callejón sin salida, esperando enfriar así aquello que le quemaba por dentro. Poco a poco fue retomando el control sobre sí mismo, hasta que finalmente regresó su habitual calma y frialdad.

Recompuesto de semejante aturdimiento, volvió sus pasos en busca del camino hacia la mansión, donde debería dar parte al Patriarca de lo acontecido.

Al cruzar la ilusión que Shaka proyectaba a modo de barrera, su desasosiego se incrementó de nuevo. Especialmente al ver al indio caminar con paso lento hacia él.  
—Hola Shaka— saludó fríamente, mientras pasaba a su lado sin ni siquiera mirarle.  
Una estela de polvo de diamantes cubrió el suelo que iba dejando tras de sí.

El caballero de Virgo se acuclilló y recogió entre sus dedos la fina capa de nieve, pequeños cristales que refulgían brevemente antes de derretirse al calor de su cuerpo.  
  
—¿Por qué no te quedaste allí vigilándole, como te pidió el Patriarca?  
  
Camus paró en seco e inspiró ante la pregunta del indio.  
  
—Porque no era necesario que me quedara.  
  
Shaka se incorporó y sacudió su mano, secando las gotitas de agua.  
  
—Era una orden.  
  
—Pues lo siento, pero creí que lo más apropiado era alejarme de él— respondió con frialdad el caballero de Acuario, reiniciando su andar.   
No bien había atravesado el umbral cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz del caballero de Virgo.  
—Sabes que la desobediencia se castiga con dureza.   
  
Al escuchar aquello, el francés apretó los dientes y los puños, aguantando las ganas de soltar una palabra malsonante hacia su compañero.  
—Ya recibí suficiente castigo por acompañar a ese hombre hasta el apartamento.   
  
Y dándose media vuelta se adentró en la mansión, dejando a Shaka con un semblante de preocupación en el rostro.

Antes de ir a ver al Patriarca, Camus enfiló hacia su habitación privada. Cerró la puerta de golpe y echó el pestillo, encerrándose para poder liberar sus emociones.

Ni siquiera sabía muy bien cómo debía sentirse. Era una mezcla extraña de rabia, dolor, miedo…pero recordar la suavidad de los labios de Saga provocaba que su corazón se desbocara y comenzara a latir con fuerza.   
  
Pero el cansancio era una losa demasiado pesada para su cuerpo y éste sucumbió a un sueño profundo.

Al despertar, el desasosiego no había remitido prácticamente nada. Se dio media vuelta en la cama y miró la mesilla, donde estaba su móvil.  
  
—Milo…te necesito…— suspiró, cogiendo el aparato entre las manos.

Y justo cuando buscaba en la lista de contactos frecuentes el nombre de su amigo, su nombre apareció en la pantalla, como llamada entrante.

Camus descolgó el teléfono.  
—Milo…precisamente…— comenzó a hablar con suavidad el francés.  
—Camus, escúchame, no tengo mucho tiempo puesto que Kanon y yo vamos a embarcar. Nos vamos a Australia y de allí cogeremos un avión de vuelta a Grecia. Sólo te llamo para que informes al Patriarca de nuestra vuelta.  
—Pero Milo, ¿no decías que estarías una semana?— preguntó extrañado el francés.  
—Sí, lo sé. Pero Kanon dice que percibe una perturbación en su hermano y quiere estar a su lado cuanto antes.   
—¿Una perturbación? ¿De qué me estás hablando? Si hace poco más de tres o así horas que lo dejé en el apartamento de refugio y estaba bien…  
Al otro lado del aparato se escuchó el sonido de llamada a los pasajeros para embarcar.  
—Camus, lo siento pero tengo que colgarte. Te llamo en cuanto aterrice en Sydney. Bueno…Espera un segundo…  
El francés escuchó un breve diálogo entre Milo y quien supuso que sería Kanon. A continuación escuchó la voz del gemelo de Saga.  
—Hola Camus, soy Kanon. ¿Por qué no te acercas donde está mi hermano? Estoy muy preocupado por él, por favor…  
—Pero Kanon yo…  
No le dio tiempo a terminar, Milo cogió de nuevo el teléfono y simplemente se despidió con un “¡Nos vemos pronto!”  
  
El caballero de Acuario se quedó con el móvil en la mano, indeciso sobre lo que debía o no debía hacer.

Pero antes de nada, debía hablar con el Patriarca.

 

* * *

  
  
Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de refugio propiedad de la Orden, Saga se había quedado en la puerta, dejando marchar al caballero de Acuario.

Lo vio alejarse con rapidez. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. En apenas milésimas de segundo había sentido los labios de Camus sobre los suyos, de repente se despegaron y casi sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, se le escapó de entre sus manos, huyendo sin mirar atrás.

La impotencia que sentía era cada vez más intensa. Aquel beso, por muy poquito que durase, le había despertado todos los sentidos dormidos.   
—Tenía que haberle retenido— se reprochó a sí mismo. Había vuelto a ser el antiguo Saga de la oficina: gris y apocado.

Recientemente había descubierto su potencial dormido y cuando más necesitaba actuar de acuerdo a su nueva vida, se dejaba vencer de manera humillante.

Se mesó la melena azul y suspiró agobiado por todo lo que había sucedido. Realmente no fue culpa suya, puesto que fue Camus quien enredó sus brazos en su cuello y le obligó a reclinarse para poder besarle.

Sin embargo el sentimiento de culpa le embargaba por doquier. Y no sabía muy bien la razón.   
¿Quizás él había provocado un sentimiento erróneo en Camus? Si ni siquiera sabía su condición sexual…  
A pesar de ello, Saga decidió que era hora de tomar las riendas de su vida y embarcarse en la nueva aventura que supondría aceptarse tal y como era.   
  
Lo poco que conocía a aquel endiablado francés y lo mucho que le hacía perder la cabeza. No era capaz de comprender la magnitud de sus sentimientos  y la irresistible atracción que Camus ejercía sobre él.   
  
Y no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. De ninguna manera permitiría que aquello le alejara del camino que había decidido tomar.

Con solo la funda del violín como equipaje, Saga salió del apartamento y caminó sobre las aceras encharcadas.


	9. Capitulo IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quisiera agregar esta pequeña nota para agradecer a Saga Thalassinos, del foro de SS yaoi, por permitirme utilizar el apellido griego para el personaje. De nuevo, ¡muchas gracias!
> 
> Cuento un poquito: hace tiempo que escribí en un cuadernito los apellidos de los caballeros de oro que me gustaría que tuvieran por si me veía en la necesidad de utilizarlos. Algunos apellidos los he escogido al azar y otros basándome en algunas personas de mi entorno.
> 
> Cuando vivía en Londres, conocí a un chico griego que me robó el corazón. Él era Géminis y su apellido era Thalassinos. Además me dio el nick que empleo y que ya es como mi segundo nombre. De hecho respondo a ambos nombres, el mío original y el que me dio este ex novio griego.  
> A día de hoy mantenemos el contacto, pero obviamente no somos pareja. Tengo en mi vida otro Géminis (es que siento una atracción irresistible por ellos), pero es español. 
> 
> El caso es que mi ex griego, siendo Géminis, pues lo tuve fácil para asignarle a Saga ese apellido. Según me contó, es un apellido muy común en Grecia.
> 
> Un día, mientras escribía un capítulo de este fic, me dio por buscar en google imágenes Saga Thalassinos. Realmente buscaba mi propio fic en la web normal, porque quería acceder más rápido al link de la página y pasárselo a una chica que me lo pidió. En lugar de tener que meterme en AO3, ya que la contraseña es ultralarga XD
> 
> Pues al ver en imágenes un avatar de la imagen de Saga y debajo ponía Saga Thalassinos, me asusté. Pensando que había incurrido en un plagio de carácter con alguien, decidí buscar el origen de esta persona. Resulta que estaba en el foro de SS yaoi, y aunque me meto cada 3 meses o más, contacté con él.   
> Le envié un mensaje y le pedí permiso para utilizar el nombre y apellido completo para este fic, ya que él lo llevaba utilizando desde hace más tiempo. Es lo lógico y lo esperable (aunque haya gente que se pase esto por el forro y utilice personajes de otras personas sin permiso, adjudicándoselos, el colmo de la desfachatez).   
> Obviamente, si me decía que no podía utilizarlo, ya estaba yo buscando otros apellidos para Saga.   
> Pero esta persona me contestó muy amablemente y me permitió utilizar Saga Thalassinos. 
> 
> Aún así, Saga Thalassinos sólo será en este fic. Me parecería abusar si lo utilizara en otro fic, ya sabiendo que hay un Saga Thalassinos oficial :P
> 
> Así pues, muchísimas gracias por tu comprensión Alessandro ^^

**Capítulo IX**

 

El ascenso por las escaleras fue lento y pesado, igual que el sentimiento de culpa que cargaba a sus espaldas. A pesar de que el recuerdo del beso aligeraba por momentos sus pies, una y otra vez se repetía por dentro “esto no está bien”.

Ni siquiera alzó la vista cuando se cruzó con otro compañero, quien le recordó la inminente llegada de su hermano. Tan sólo exhaló un apagado “lo sé” mientras proseguía su camino a la sala del Sumo Sacerdote.

—Este hombre es tan raro— musitó el caballero de Leo, aquel con quien se había cruzado—. Nunca entenderé cómo Milo puede tenerle tanto cariño.  
  
Al llegar ante la puerta dorada, Camus alzó la mano derecha a modo de saludo a los guardias, quienes correspondieron al gesto.   
Ambos sujetaban sus respectivas lanzas, cruzándose. De esta manera indicaban que el paso estaba prohibido.  
—Mi señor— respondió con firmeza uno de ellos—, el Sumo Sacerdote se halla meditando en sus aposentos privados; nos ha rogado que bajo ningún concepto sea interrumpido.  
  
Ante esa perspectiva, el francés se mordió el labio inferior.  
—Por favor, dile que es urgente.  
Pero los guardias mantuvieron su posición, con las lanzas cruzadas delante de la puerta, negándole de nuevo el paso.

Camus frunció el ceño y congeló las lanzas de ambos guardias a modo de despedida.

Bajó de nuevo las escaleras, parándose ante el tótem marmóreo de la figura de Géminis. Acarició la escultura, una réplica a menor escala de la armadura de oro, que  aguardaba a su portador, custodiada por el Patriarca.

Al hacerlo, recordó aquella canción que tocaba cuando ambos se conocieron. Tenía grabada a fuego la melodía, pero no había vuelto a practicarla desde entonces. Esperaba poder hacerlo junto a Saga, pero sus esperanzas poco a poco iban disipándose gracias a la actitud dubitativa de aquel hombre.

Irremediablemente, la canción inundó su espíritu y Camus comenzó a tararearla suavemente, siguiendo con los dedos el contorno de la figura de Géminis.

—Por una cabeza, todas las locuras, su boca que besa borra la tristeza calma la amargura…  
  
Una voz cantaba con fuerza en perfecto castellano mientras el dueño de ella subía las escaleras hasta que llegaba donde se hallaba el francés, quien dejó de tararear y de acariciar la escultura. Carraspeó incómodo y un cierto rubor tiñó sus mejillas de rojo.  
—Caballero de Capricornio— saludó con cortesía el francés—, no te oí entrar hasta que comenzaste a cantar.  
  
El español sonrió con picardía y se acercó al caballero de Acuario, haciendo una cortés reverencia.  
—Iba a solicitar audiencia con el Patriarca cuando te escuché tararear esa canción— respondió en griego.  
—Es imposible; se halla meditando en su estancia privada y ya sabes que puede permanecer días en estado de trance.   
  
El caballero de Capricornio retiró la tiara con cuernos de su armadura y la sujetó en la mano, pasándole la capa blanca por encima para limpiarla.   
—No importa, no era urgente lo que tenía que comentarle— dijo observando que su tiara ya no estaba manchada—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
—Lo mismo que tú, vine a solicitar audiencia— dijo señalando con el pulgar la puerta—. Pero ya me iba. Hasta luego, Shura. Que pases buena tarde.   
  
Camus se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz del español, quien se había apoyado en la barandilla con los brazos cruzados y conservaba la pícara sonrisa.  
—¿Sabes lo que quiere decir la canción en mi idioma?  
  
El caballero de Acuario dejó de caminar y miró en dirección a su compañero, con expresión fría y aparentemente indiferente.  
—Tan solo es una canción; ni siquiera sabía que tenía letra— contestó, mientras proseguía su camino escaleras abajo.  
  
—Bueno— respondió Shura—, creí que te gustaría saberlo— y repiqueteó los dedos sobre la escultura de Géminis.  
  
Como buen español, lanzó el guante. Camus se quedó unos segundos dubitativo, no queriendo entrar en el juego, pero su curiosidad por querer conocer todo, le llevó a aceptar el reto que le planteaba su compañero.  
Al responder afirmativamente, el caballero de Capricornio sonrió satisfecho.  
—En un primer momento es una canción sobre las apuestas hípicas, y la expresión de ganar “por una cabeza” significa que ganas por muy poco. Pero también hace referencia a la entrega absoluta por un amor que se sabe que no va a llegar a buen puerto y que provocará numerosas decepciones, pero que aún así se apuesta por el.

Las palabras del español retumbaron dentro de la cabeza de Camus. Sacudiéndose la idea de la cabeza, miró al español.  
—Gracias por la información, Shura— fue su modo de despedida, ya que terminó de bajar las escaleras apresuradamente.

Cuando escuchó el portazo, el español miró la figura de Géminis y suspiró.  
—Apuestan muy fuerte por ti, esperemos que la dualidad que existe en tu espíritu no sea nuestra perdición…especialmente para él.  
  
Como una exhalación, el caballero de Acuario cruzó el patio en dirección a la puerta principal.

Casi sin darse cuenta tropezó con alguien por salir atropelladamente. Sin tiempo de hacer nada, sintió como la otra persona lo sujetaba antes de que se diera de morros contra el suelo.  
—Disculpa mi torpeza— musitó el acuariano, totalmente avergonzado por su traspiés.  
  
Alzó la vista para ver a quién había estado a punto de tirar al suelo cuando sus ojos se encontraron de frente con aquella mirada que tantas veces le había hecho perder la cordura en los últimos días.   
  
—¿Qué haces aquí?— casi con un hilo de voz, el caballero de Acuario tragó saliva a duras penas.  


* * *

  
  
No sabía si terminaría chispeando. O si por el contrario diluviaría con fuerza otra vez. Daba igual. Al menos a él le importaba un rábano si caían truenos y rayos sobre Atenas o donde fuera.

Se sentía desbordado y fuera de sí, como si algo por dentro comenzara a corromperle. Sujetaba con fuerza el asa del estuche del violín mientras transitaba por la calle, independientemente de las advertencias que aquel francés le dijera.

Pero se sentía mal. O más bien, rabioso. Nunca antes le habían rechazado de aquella manera tan descarada. Lo más común era que fuera él quien rechazara los envites de mujeres y hombres por igual, por lo que haber probado las mieles de boca de Camus y verse privado repentinamente de aquel sabor le llenaba de desasosiego.

No soportaba la idea, simplemente. Quizás había dado de lleno en su orgullo, o quizás es que necesitaba a ese francés más de lo que estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

En cualquier caso, su alma zozobraba entre dos sentimientos dispares: amor y odio. Y por la misma persona.

Incapaz de contener esa furia que la tristeza había provocado, o más bien, ese endemoniado francés, sus pasos seguían estampándose contra el pavimento.

Llegó al parque donde hacía unos días había tocado la canción con un joven que tocaba el bandoneón. Pero ese muchacho ya no estaba allí.

Saga maldijo su mala suerte y arrojó el estuche de su violín al suelo. Se sentó en el borde de la fuente del parque y cubrió con sus manos el rostro. Se mantuvo unos segundos en esa posición, sintiendo que quería llorar.

Sin embargo, ninguna lágrima afloraba. Sus apagados sollozos comenzaron a tornarse en una risa. Al principio masculina y alegre, pero poco a poco fue apagándose, virando su tonalidad a una oscura e inquietante. Terminó con una carcajada siniestra que provocó que los pájaros que revoloteaban alrededor salieran volando, agitando sus alas con fuerza para alejarse de aquel hombre.

Las inquietudes del griego fueron opacadas por una personalidad oculta, latente en él, que había despertado bajo aquellas circunstancias.

A pesar del dolor que aquella transformación causaba en el interior, cada paso que daba, cada vez que permitía que esa personalidad maligna aflorara, se sentía mejor consigo mismo. Consciente del poder que poseía en su interior.

El cabello azulado de Saga se tornó grisáceo, así como sus ojos se volvieron rojizos, borrando de un plumazo aquella personalidad tranquila e incluso anodina que siempre había gobernado su alma.

Otras veces había sentido el mismo impulso. E incluso liberó aquella personalidad durante unos segundos cuando asesinó a aquel compañero de trabajo. 

El Saga que había combatido contra los secuaces de su jefe no era el mismo que había matado al anterior compañero.

Aquel secreto que pesaba en su culpa del día a día, volvía a aflorar con fuerza y esta vez Saga permitía que se quedara.

 


	10. Capitulo X

**Capítulo X**

—No pasa nada— dijo aquella voz, haciendo que Camus se colocara en la posición correcta.  
  
—¡Camus!— gritó otra voz conocida. Y antes de que pudiera siquiera recomponerse del todo, fue embestido por una fuerza huracanada que lo estrujó entre sus brazos con fuerza y seguidamente dos besos se estamparon en su mejilla.   
Aquel hombre lo retiró de sus brazos y el caballero de Acuario pudo reconocer los alegres ojos turquesas de Milo.  
  
Aún aturdido, el francés sacudió la cabeza y miró en dirección a Saga, quien contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa.  
—No ha parado de hablarme de ti durante todo el viaje— soltó, riéndose al mismo tiempo y mostrando su mano tendida—. Soy Kanon, el hermano gemelo de Saga. Un placer.  
  
Ruborizándose por el equívoco, Camus estrechó la mano de Kanon, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.   
—Disculpa por lo de antes es que yo…— balbuceó el francés—. Es que sois iguales— dijo excusándose.   
  
Milo comenzó a reírse y comprendió en cierto modo el apuro de su amigo.  
—La personalidad es distinta. Además— dijo acariciando el cabello de Kanon—, él tiene un color más grisáceo, mientras que el de Saga es azul.   
El gemelo menor comenzó a reírse y estrechó contra sus brazos al caballero de Escorpio, besándole la cabeza con ternura.   
  
El caballero de Acuario se quedó unos momentos contemplando al hermano de Saga, para grabarse a fuego las diferencias entre ambos. Pero sin tener al otro delante, poco iba a hacer. Y antes de que su propio instinto le fallara y comenzara a sentirse atraído por la pareja de su amigo, se despidió de ambos a toda prisa.  
  
—¿Dónde vas?— preguntó Milo, al verle andar a toda prisa para salir del recinto—. Tienes que contarme muchas cosas.  
  
—Ahora mismo no puedo— respondió Camus—. Luego vuelvo, no te preocupes.  
  
Milo y Kanon se miraron preocupados fueron tras él.  
—¿Vas a ir con mi hermano?— preguntó Kanon—. Porque quisiera poder ir contigo entonces. Siento que algo no va bien.  
  
El francés frenó en seco y miró al gemelo.   
—¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
Milo miró de soslayo a su pareja, sin atreverse a decir nada al respecto, por lo que Kanon tomó la palabra.  
—Como hermanos gemelos que somos tenemos una conexión mucho más profunda de lo que el resto de los humanos tienen. Y he sentido perturbaciones en él.  
  
Frunciendo el ceño, el francés se acercó al gemelo menor.  
—¿Qué tipo de perturbaciones?  
  
—Unas que debería haber apagado hace tiempo…— y sin decir nada más, Kanon agarró del brazo a Milo y éste arrastró a Camus en su avance, mientras los tres salían de la mansión.  
  
El gemelo avanzaba a grandes zancadas y los dos guerreros de Atenea le seguían el paso, sin saber muy bien a dónde se disponía ir el hombre. Siguiendo su instinto y el conocimiento de las calles de Atenas que tantas veces había pateado, no tardó en enfilar por la avenida principal que daba al trabajo de su hermano.   
  
Al llegar al edificio constató que todo estaba cerrado por las horas que era. Resopló contrariado.  
—Esto es extraño…—resopló Kanon contrariado—; puedo percibir destellos de su cosmos, pero siento como si se apagara.  
  
—Pues las oficinas están cerradas— puntualizó Camus, tratando de empujar la puerta de cristal.  
  
Al instante se escuchó un fuerte golpe y el ruido de miles de cristales cayendo al suelo.  
Milo retiró el puño y miró a su amigo, alzando una ceja y esbozando una perversa sonrisa.  
—¿Es que nunca vas a respetar una norma?— criticó el francés, asustado al ver que los transeúntes se habían parado a observar la escena y ya comenzaban a preparar los móviles para grabar.  
—Sabes que no es mi estilo— declaró el caballero de Escorpio, entrando en el edificio, seguido de Kanon—. Venga, no te quedes ahí— añadió, agarrando al francés para que entrara.  
  
Mientras subían por el ascensor, Kanon cerró los ojos en un gesto de dolor y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mientras un sudor frío brotaba de sus sienes.  
—¿Qué te ocurre?— preguntó alarmado el francés, al verle dolorido.   
—Su hermano está sufriendo…por eso está así— informó Milo, acariciando al gemelo, tratando de aplacar el intenso dolor—. De esta conexión es de la que te hablaba él antes…cuando uno de los dos sufre, el otro también. Y lleva así varios días, por eso hemos vuelto más pronto.  
  
La respiración del gemelo menor se hizo más rápida, a medida que seguían ascendiendo. Kanon trataba de aguantar los gritos de dolor que le estaba causando aquello.  
—E-está en el último piso…—susurró entre jadeos el gemelo—…la azotea…  
  
Al abrirse la puerta del ascensor, Camus se adelantó a sus dos compañeros. Siguió con la mirada el letrero luminoso de la salida de emergencia de la azotea y caminó raudo hacia las mismas.  
—¡Por aquí!— gritó a sus compañeros rezagados. Su hermano y amigo ayudaba a caminar a Kanon, quien renqueaba y jadeaba por el dolor que padecía.  
  
Sin tener tiempo de esperarles, el francés siguió adelante y subió por unas escaleras. A medio camino observó un maletín.  
—Pero si es el violín de Saga…— murmuró al reconocer el objeto. Lo recogió entre sus manos empujó la puerta que daba acceso a la azotea.  
  
En un principio él no vio a nadie. Hasta que escuchó un débil grito de ayuda. Camus giró la cabeza hacia el origen del sonido.  
  
Al borde de la azotea, un hombre de largos cabellos grises sujetaba del cuello a un hombre gordo del cuello, manteniéndolo suspendido en el aire.   
  
—¿Saga?— preguntó sin atreverse a dar un paso más.  
  
Por respuesta, el griego simplemente ladeó la cabeza un poco para ver a Camus; éste retrocedió asustado al ver a aquel ser que se suponía que había respondido a la llamada. El francés soltó el maletín y tragó saliva.   
  
Si realmente era aquel dulce hombre que había conocido días atrás, desde luego que no quedaba nada de él. El color de su cabello, los ojos enrojecidos…y una mirada despiadada.  
  
Ni rastro de aquellos ojos turquesas que hacía solo unas horas le habían implorado que no se fuera de su lado.  
  
El silencio entre ambos se materializó en cuestión de segundos, provocando una escena estática, donde ni el tiempo ni el espacio fluían como deberían hacerlo.   
  
Sólo cuando aquel escenario se rompió, al entrar Kanon y Milo, Saga volvió la cara hacia el hombre gordo y atravesó su pecho con la mano libre.   
  
—¡Saga! ¡No!— gritó su hermano gemelo a destiempo.   
  
Por respuesta, su hermano retiró la mano del cuerpo de su ex jefe, provocando la salida de fluidos corporales y la extinción total de su vida. Para más desprecio, el griego abrió la mano que sujetaba el cuerpo aún caliente y que se despedía del último aliento, arrojándolo al vacío de varios metros de altura.   
  
Saga permaneció al borde de la azotea, observando como aquella masa que iba derramando sangre a medida que caía ayudado de la fuerza de la gravedad. Finalmente, se escuchó un desagradable crujido al caer el chocar el cuerpo contra el pavimento. Hasta allí arriba llegaban los primeros gritos de los transeúntes.  
  
—Qué has hecho…— musitó con un hilo de voz el caballero de Acuario.


	11. Capitulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

  
Nadie decía nada. Definitivamente, el tiempo se había detenido en aquella azotea.  
  
Camus y Saga se miraban mutuamente; uno mantenía una mirada de horror, mientras que el otro permanecía impávido, con una mueca burlona en su expresión facial.   
  
—Milo…— susurró Kanon—, llévate de aquí a Camus.  
—Pero Kanon ¿qué…?— preguntó el caballero de Escorpio sin atreverse a soltar a su pareja.  
—Haz lo que te pido, esto debo solucionarlo yo, como ya te conté— respondió el gemelo menor, irguiéndose—. Sabía que en algún momento esto sucedería y únicamente yo podría hacerle frente. Confía en mi— pidió a su compañero—, por favor.   
  
El griego menor resopló no muy convencido y se dirigió hacia su amigo, preparado para llevárselo de allí.   
  
Sin mediar ninguna palabra, Saga alzó los brazos.  
—¿Dónde crees que vas?— gritó con burla—¡Explosión de galaxias!  
El gemelo mayor ejecutó el ataque directo hacia el caballero de Escorpio, quien  lo esquivó en el último segundo, lanzándose contra Camus y tirándole al suelo.  
  
Pero el francés se incorporó de nuevo y a pesar de que Milo tiraba de él, quería quedarse.  
—¡Camus joder! ¡Que tiene un problema de doble personalidad! ¡Lo único que vas a hacer es estorbar! ¡Deja que Kanon se encargue!  
—No puedo…ese no es Saga…— murmuró Camus, aún mirando como aquel hombre de cabellos grises caminaba directo hacia ellos y volvía a alzar los brazos preparando un segundo ataque, riéndose con malicia.  
  
—¡Hermano!— gritó Kanon tambaleándose—. ¡Encaja esto!  
  
Una segunda Explosión de Galaxias se estrelló cerca de Saga, abriendo un boquete en el suelo de la azotea.   
  
Gracias a eso, Milo empujó a Camus al interior del edificio, colándose por aquella vía de escape que Kanon les había otorgado. Ambos cayeron sobre una mesa de madera maciza junto a los escombros  esparcidos por la última planta del edificio, donde se hallaba el despacho del ex jefe de Saga.   
  
—¡El violín!— gritó Camus—. ¡El violín de Saga está en la azotea!  
—¡Déjalo inconsciente, te va a matar!— gritó a su vez Milo, al ver que Camus buscaba la manera de subir de nuevo a la azotea.  
—No me importa— respondió el caballero de Acuario—. Para él la música significa muchísimo. No voy a permitir que destruya ese instrumento. Y además, quiero intentar una cosa…  
—Mira que eres cabezota— gruñó su amigo—. Por aquí…subiremos por las escaleras de nuevo— dijo señalando la puerta del despacho.  
  
Mientras tanto, Saga y Kanon estaban envueltos en una espiral de ataques, combatiendo ambos frente a frente.   
  
El mayor emitió una carcajada siniestra al ver que su hermano era capaz de frenar algunos de sus envites.  
—¡Vaya, vaya!— exclamó—. ¡Parece que tú y yo tenemos más cosas en común que la genética!   
A continuación, Saga se lanzó a bocajarro sobre su gemelo, propinándole varios puñetazos en el estómago.  
  
Kanon retrocedió dolorido, reponiéndose enseguida y encarándose a su hermano.  
—No tienes ni la más remota idea…¡Triángulo Dorado!— exclamó ejecutando su técnica especial.  
  
—¡De eso nada!— gritó de vuelta Saga—¡No me ataques con algo que conozco! ¡Te mandaré a Otra Dimensión!  
  
La colisión de ambos ataques  provocó el derrumbe de la mitad de la azotea.  
  
Camus y Milo, quienes se hallaban subiendo las escaleras, escucharon el estruendo provocado por esos ataques.  
—¡Rápido!— gritó el caballero de Acuario, aligerando el paso.   
  
En la azotea, la batalla entre ambos hermanos gemelos se hacía cada vez más cruenta, con golpes desatados con más furia.   
  
A pesar de que el menor había encajado algún golpe a su hermano, era el mayor quien llevaba las de ganar, asestando sin piedad  patadas y puñetazos, hasta que  agarró a su hermano del brazo y arrojó el cuerpo lejos de sí, estrellándole contra el contador eléctrico.  
  
—¿Acaso piensas reclamar la armadura de Géminis para ti? ¡No vengas a quitármela, porque te haré pedazos!  
  
Kanon escupió sangre y se incorporó como pudo de aquel golpe.  
—Saga…escúchame…tienes que volver a ser tú…tienes que luchar contra ti mismo…  
  
Su hermano comenzó a reírse con fuerza.  
—¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedírmelo, hermano? Soy el mayor de los dos y legítimo caballero de Géminis de la orden de Atenea. ¡El más poderoso de todos!  
  
Se acercó hasta su hermano y lo agarró de la camiseta, mirándole con desprecio.  
—Tú no vales nada…ni para pelear…ni para la música…  
—Llevo sabiendo que pertenecemos a la Orden de Atenea desde hace muchos años, idiota. Me he entrenado así que no me subestimes— murmuró Kanon entre dientes.   
  
La cara de sorpresa de Saga provocó un descuido en su defensa, momento que aprovechó Kanon para arrearle un puñetazo en el estómago que provocó que su gemelo retrocediera dolorido.   
El menor  limpió la sangre que escurría de su boca con el dorso de la mano.  
—Si no te lo dije fue porque sabía que algo había podrido dentro de ti— confesó con dureza—. No he invertido mi tiempo alejado de ti sólo surfeando las olas como te hice creer, sino para entrenar adecuadamente.   
  
La rabia de Saga se acrecentó ante tal noticia y de un salto se lanzó contra su hermano, tirándole al suelo. Colocándose sobre él, comenzó a molerle la cara a golpes sin cesar.

—¡Todos estos años he estado haciendo un trabajo anodino, sufriendo el acoso laboral de mis compañeros!— bramaba mientras seguía golpeando a su hermano—. ¡Tanto tiempo perdido y tú lo sabías! ¡LO SABÍAS!  
  
De repente, el gemelo mayor emitió un grito de dolor desgarrador, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Inmediatamente, su cuerpo se quedó totalmente paralizado.  
Kanon pudo escuchar una melodía proveniente de allí cerca y giró la cabeza.   
  
Las primeras notas de “Por una cabeza” flotaban por el aire.   
  
Camus se hallaba de nuevo en la azotea, tocando aquella canción con el violín. A su lado, Milo mantenía a Saga paralizado gracias a la Restricción.   
  
Por culpa de este inciso, Kanon pudo recobrarse levemente y empujar a su hermano de encima suyo.   
Se arrastró encima del cuerpo de su hermano y a pesar de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que ambos estaban experimentando, pudo percibir cómo el color del cabello de Saga comenzaba a oscurecerse, tornándose azulado.  
—¡Sigue tocando Camus!— gritó entre jadeos el gemelo menor—. ¡No dejes de tocar esa canción!  
  
A su vez, Milo dejó de aplicar Restricción sobre Saga, quien seguía aullando de dolor,  y caminó directo hacia los dos hermanos, colocándose encima del gemelo mayor y lo sujetó por las muñecas contra el suelo, para impedir que se tapara los oídos. Kanon se retiró un mechón ensangrentado de la cara y procedió a sujetar los pies de su hermano.   
  
—¡Está cambiando!— informó el caballero de Escorpio, al darse cuenta también de que Saga recuperaba su tono azul.  
  
Poco a poco, la fuerza virulenta de Saga fue apagándose. Sus ojos se tornaron completamente blancos, haciendo desaparecer aquella bruma rojiza que los había poseído. La abundante melena gris dejó paso al color azulado que siempre había coronado su cabeza.

Un breve lapso en el que Saga parpadeó brevemente, musitó un “¿qué ha sucedido?” y cerró los ojos.  
  
Milo miró a Kanon y respiró aliviado, aunque el gemelo menor tenía el rostro cubierto de sangre. El griego menor se retiró de encima de su hermano y se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba, ofreciéndosela a su pareja.  
  
Rápidamente unas nubes oscuras descargaron una fina lluvia, momento que aprovechó el gemelo menor para retirarse la sangre del magullado rostro. Milo acarició la cara, dejando fluir su cosmos para sanar sus heridas más rápidamente.   
Casi sin darse cuenta, el gemelo menor había atrapado su mano y le abrazaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, fundiéndose ambos en un delicado beso, el suficiente que pudiera aguantar sin sentir dolor.  
  
Al ver aquella escena, Camus se acercó a ambos y observó a Saga. Se arrodilló a su lado y acarició suavemente el pecho del gemelo mayor.  
—Parece que eres capaz de mantener a raya  a la bestia que tiene dentro…— musitó Milo con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
El francés enrojeció sutilmente y lanzó una mirada furibunda a su amigo.  
—¡No imagines cosas que no son!— gruñó sin convicción, dejando el violín al lado de Saga—. A matado a sangre fría a un civil; esto tiene que ser reportado al Sumo Sacerdote cuanto antes. Y vosotros debéis explicaciones al Patriarca también.   
  
Kanon resopló media risa y apoyó la mano libre sobre su hermano.  
—¿Vas a impedir que mi hermano ingrese en la Orden, a pesar de tus sentimientos hacia él?  
  
La lluvia comenzaba a arreciar con más fuerza, por lo que simplemente Camus palmeó el rostro de Saga para despertarlo y poder emprender el camino de regreso.  
  
—Será más conveniente que llame a Mu y nos teletransporte— musitó buscando en los bolsillos de su abrigo su móvil.   
  
—No— cortó tajante Milo—. Esperaremos a que Saga espabile del todo. Y lo llevaremos frente al Patriarca. No podemos decirle a Shion lo que ha pasado, porque nos caerá una buena reprimenda.   
  
—¿Por qué iría a pasar eso?— preguntó Camus inquieto.  
  
Kanon resopló y se pasó la mano por la cara.  
—Porque yo sabía lo que pasaba con mi hermano— dijo señalando con el mentón al susodicho—. Por eso, cuando Milo me comentó que estábais buscando a los guardianes de Géminis, creí que la búsqueda habría finalizado conmigo. Pero al indicarme de que Saga también poseía este poder, tuve que confesarle lo de la dualidad de mi hermano.   
  
Camus aguantó las ganas de gritar furioso por todo lo que estaba escuchando. Mantuvo la cabeza fría.  
—¿Y por qué no me informasteis de esto?  
  
Chasqueando la lengua, Kanon alzó las manos.  
—Porque si lo hubieras sabido, seguramente le hubiérais rechazado— puntualizó—. Hace tiempo que sospechaba  que estaba predestinado para hacer otras cosas que no fuera hacer informes metido en una oficina gris. No sabía con certeza el qué, pero hace tiempo me indicó que poseía poderes sobrenaturales y que no sabía explicar muy bien la razón de aquello. Le recomendé que no dijera nada a nadie, a pesar de que yo sabía perfectamente de qué iba la historia. Pero el problema es que siempre tuvo esa dualidad dentro de sí, un extremo bueno y otro malo.   
  
—Sospecho que esa no era la única razón para no comentarle nada— disparó el francés, mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
  
La torcida sonrisa de Kanon dio por afirmativa la respuesta, pero el gemelo menor prefirió no dar detalles hasta que no estuvieran frente al Patriarca.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos más, los cuatro mojándose bajo la lluvia incesante, hasta que finalmente, Saga recuperó la consciencia.

Aunque agotado por todo lo que había sucedido, Saga pudo ponerse en pie, ayudado por Camus, y los cuatro emprendieron el regreso a la mansión.


	12. Capitulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

El Sumo Sacerdote había escuchado pacientemente todo el relato que los dos caballeros de oro junto a Kanon le habían relatado.   
  
Su enfado llegó al máximo cuando las pequeñas contradicciones entre los tres hombres que tenía delante dieron ocasión para que el Patriarca sospechara de aquella versión. De hecho, Shion sabía de sobra lo que había sucedido, pero esperaba que fueran  sinceros y contaran todo sin ocultar nada.   
  
Fue el caballero de Acuario quien, tomando la palabra, decidió contar la versión real de todo lo que había acontecido en las últimas horas y responsabilizándose de todo lo sucedido, entonando el “mea culpa”.   
  
Al finalizar, el Patriarca se quedó unos minutos en silencio, con el rostro serio parcialmente oculto tras las sombras del casco dorado.   
—¿Quién de los dos asesinó a un civil?  
—Mi hermano Saga— respondió Kanon, quien apenas se atrevía a alzar el rostro hacia Shion.   
Camus permanecía a un lado, apretándose los labios sin tener seguridad en la decisión que tomaría su superior. Milo observaba con temor la escena y podía percibir la angustia de su amigo.   
—Ya veo…— murmuró el Patriarca mesándose la barbilla. Inmediatamente después, Shion carraspeó un par de veces y suspiró contrariado.  
—¿Dónde está? Traédmelo enseguida— exigió el Patriarca.   
  
Milo salió de la sala, hacia las habitaciones privadas. Golpeó con los nudillos la habitación de Camus y entró al escuchar un “adelante” de su interior.  
Saga se hallaba tumbado en la cama, con expresión serena en el rostro, pero también cierta incertidumbre.   
—Quiere verte— informó escuetamente el caballero de Escorpio. Su compatriota frunció el ceño y exhaló un suspiro desganado, incorporándose del lecho y siguió a su amigo hasta la sala.  
  
Saga caminó de nuevo por esa larga alfombra roja, que silenciaba sus pasos indecisos hasta que se arrodilló frente al Sumo Sacerdote.   
  
—Aquí estoy, mi señor— respondió sumiso Saga, aún agotado por todo lo que había sucedido.   
  
Shion ordenó a los tres hombres salir, recordándole a Kanon que después hablaría con él en privado.  
  
Una vez a solas, el Patriarca se incorporó de su trono y se retiró el yelmo dorado. El cabello verdoso entrecano y su rostro ajado indicó al recién llegado que ese hombre tenía una edad considerable.  
—Saga de Géminis— le llamó el Patriarca—, ¿eras consciente de la dualidad de tu personalidad?  
Su voz, a pesar de los años, seguía sonando grave y amenazante.  
—No, mi señor.  
—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió mientras tu lado perverso tomaba control de tu cuerpo?  
Saga tragó saliva.  
—Sólo recuerdo dolor, mi señor. Nada más.  
El Patriarca se sentó de nuevo, recogiendo el yelmo entre sus manos, acariciando la figura del dragón entre sus largos dedos arrugados.   
—¿Y cómo conseguiste dominarlo? Al fin y al cabo, ahora mismo no percibo en ningún rincón de tu alma esa semilla del mal.   
—Creo que no es la primera vez que me sucede, aunque siento que la música ejerce sobre mi una poderosa influencia— musitó el griego, tratando de recordar y ligar ciertos acontecimientos en su vida—. Pero no podría asegurarlo con certeza, mi señor.  
—Entiendo— respondió Shion—. Es probable que exista una razón a todo esto, pero me temo que hasta que no tengas una reunión privada con la diosa Atenea, no sabremos a ciencia cierta si estarás libre de esa influencia. Son malas noticias, para todos. Pero me imagino que por el momento podremos amortiguar sus efectos gracias a la música. Podéis iros todos, necesito pensar sobre esto.

Tras decir estas palabras, los caballeros de oro y los gemelos salieron de la estancia con ánimo apesadumbrado.  
Kanon y Milo cuchicheaban en voz baja, mientras que Saga se acercó a las peanas con las réplicas de las armaduras de oro y acariciaba la de Géminis.

Camus no sabía qué hacer. Se quedó estático unos segundos, hasta que al fin carraspeó y se dirigió hacia el griego.  
—Esto es tuyo— dijo devolviéndole la maleta con el violín. No quería sonar cortante, pero tal y como estaba la situación, Saga sintió aquellas palabras como puñales clavándose en su pecho. Alargó las manos y, evitando rozar la piel del francés, recogió su instrumento.   
  
Al percibir la tensión entre ambos, Milo susurró a Kanon abandonar el lugar y perderse en su habitación, para dejarles solos. Ante tal solicitud, el gemelo menor sonrió perversamente y besó a su compatriota en los labios, esfumándose ambos como por arte de magia.

El caballero de Acuario se sintió desvalido sin la protección de su amigo y del hermano de Saga. Intuía que quizás él tuviera que ver en aquel brote psicótico que sufrió horas antes.   
—Oye Saga— se atrevió a pronunciar—. Si quieres dormir, tienes mi habitación disponible…  
  
Pero el griego no contestó, simplemente se quedó con la mirada perdida en los enormes tapices que colgaban de las paredes.   
  
—Escucha, yo…— prorrumpió de nuevo el francés, al sentirse ignorado—, lo que pasó el otro día en el apartamento…  
  
—Déjalo— cortó tajante el gemelo—. Será mejor que me marche de este lugar y así le quito dolores de cabeza a vuestro Patriarca— continuó, mientras comenzaba a caminar escaleras abajo a toda prisa.   
—¡Espera un momento!— pidió Camus, alargando la mano en un gesto inútil de querer alcanzarle. Pero se quedó en el lugar, sin saber qué hacer ni qué dirección tomar. Lleno de incertidumbre y pensamientos de culpabilidad, salió corriendo de la mansión y se dirigió al jardín trasero, allí donde había visto a Saga por primera vez  mientras practicaba con su violín.

El cielo estaba despejado, aunque diversas nubes comenzaban a aglomerarse, como esponjosas nubes de algodón. Los rayos solares incidían por todo el hermoso jardín, haciendo brillar las gotitas de lluvia que pendían de la hierba y las plantas alrededor.   
Aquel paisaje bucólico le llenó de sosiego unos instantes, hasta que divisó a un compañero atareado entre las flores.   
—Afrodita— gritó el francés, llamando a su compañero. Éste se giró y sonrió al ver al caballero de Acuario acercarse, pero alzó la mano.  
—Ni se te ocurra congelar mis flores— advirtió con un tono entre divertido y amenazador. Al fin una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del francés, quien prometió no hacer ningún daño a aquellos seres vivos.  
—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó el caballero de Piscis, acariciando unas dalias purpúreas—. Las últimas dalias están floreciendo…  
—¿Sabes dónde está Shaka?— preguntó de vuelta el caballero de Acuario, sin prestar atención a las flores.  
—Hasta hace un rato estuvo meditando aquí en el jardín, pero dijo que entraría en casa y luego volvería. No creo que tarde.   
—Le esperaré aquí entonces— musitó el francés, acariciando esta vez una dalia, que enseguida quedó cubierta de escarcha.  
—¿Qué te dije?— exclamó el sueco enfadado—. ¡Que no arruines mis flores!  
—¡Perdona hombre!— se excusó su compañero—. Ha sido sin querer…  
  
Afrodita relajó su expresión facial y suspiró.  
—Libera tus sentimientos Camus— aconsejó el caballero de Piscis, derritiendo entre sus dedos la fina capa de hielo de los pétalos—. No es nada malo ni raro lo que te sucede.   
El francés frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua.   
—¿Qué se supone que es lo que me sucede?— inquirió—. Venga, que estoy cansado de oíros por los pasillos murmurando.  
—Pues que sientes amor hacia Saga— respondió una voz a sus espaldas—. Así de claro.   
Camus pegó un brinco al oír a Shaka, quien se había teletransportado sin que se hubiera dado cuenta y había escuchado todo, sin que el francés se percatara de su presencia. Iba a responder al caballero de Virgo, cuando escuchó una música procedente de la sala de música.

Dejó atrás a sus compañeros y enfiló hacia la ventana, que estaba entreabierta. Y allí estaba él, Saga, tocando con su violín.

Abstraído completamente por la música.

Por aquel tango de Carlos Gardel. “Por una cabeza”.  
  
Y Camus se apoyó en la cornisa de la ventana, abriendo las hojas completamente.

Saga entreabrió los ojos y lanzó un vistazo al notar el viento fresco entrando por la ventana. Dejó de tocar al ver al francés.   
—Por favor— indicó Camus—. No dejes de tocar.   
El griego esbozó media sonrisa y tosió un par de veces, pero antes de continuar se dirigió al caballero de Acuario.  
—Vaya, ahora eres tú quien está en la ventana— musitó, colocándose para seguir arrancándole notas a aquel instrumento.

Por respuesta, el francés saltó la cornisa y se adentró en la habitación. Sin decir una sola palabra, le quitó el violín a Saga y lo dejó a un lado.

A continuación, se abalanzó contra el griego, buscando su calor y finalmente, un largo beso que no quiso dejar escapar, para fundirse completamente con Saga.  
  
El griego estrechó con fuerza al francés, perdiendo el equilibrio por el impulso y queriendo frenar a Camus, terminó contra la pared de la habitación.   
  
Siendo incapaces de frenar el deseo que los embargaba, Saga lo empujó hacia el sofá y le obligó a tumbarse boca arriba, deshaciéndose de su ropa rápidamente, la cual fue esparcida por doquier.   
  
Sólo cuando ambos cuerpos desnudos contactaron plenamente, el griego sintió que una pesada carga sobre sus espaldas se disipaba, dejando paso a una ligereza en el alma que propició que su mano derecha se enredara entre los cabellos turquesas de Camus, con una suave caricia.   
  
Bucear en los ojos del francés le reportaban calidez y seguridad, dejando atrás todo aquello por lo que había pasado. Ahogó las burlas entre los gemidos y jadeos; apagó el dolor sustituyéndolo por el placer que proporcionaba adentrarse en el cuerpo de aquel francés; cada golpe que había recibido fue borrado por los suaves labios que recorrían su piel, marcando cada centímetro a besos;  expulsó de su cuerpo aquel demonio interno que tanta desgracia le había traído, derramando su semen y sintiendo la calidez del de Camus goteando por sus manos.

A fin todas las piezas del puzzle de su vida encajaban perfectamente.   
  
Mientras tanto, más arriba, Atenea conversaba con Shion animadamente. Ella percibió algo y dejó escapar una risa sutil pero alegre, al tiempo que un ligero rubor enrojecía sus mejillas.  
—Camus sabrá contenerle— dijo ella, acariciando el ajado rostro del Patriarca, quien minutos antes no estaba plenamente convencido de ello—, créeme.   
Y Shion se preguntó extrañado cómo lo haría, pero simplemente se dejó llevar por lo que la diosa le había dicho.   
—Entonces, aceptamos a Saga como caballero de Géminis.

Y en otra habitación de la mansión, cerrada a cal y canto, Milo reptaba por el torso desnudo de Kanon, acariciándole. El gemelo sonrió complacido y besó en los labios al caballero de Escorpio, quien le correspondió pegándose aún más.  
—¿Ya?— preguntó curioso el griego menor, sintiendo un poco de frío. Y Kanon asintió con una sonrisa.   
—Han apostado por ello.  


  
**FIN**

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this fic ends in this chapter. It wasn't my inention to make it longer than one chapter, but Raix oblied me to add more to the story. She's cruel. She got me enslaved to a laptop making me write chapters and chapters XDDDD
> 
> Ok, so...hope you like the end! I added that small lime thing...just in case you enrage and start sending me Galaxian Explosions XDDD
> 
> Thanks for all the support!!!


End file.
